Forced to Marry
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Matsumoto is forced to marry Gin to fulfill a dying wish, but she cant stand Gin. How will they ever live together. Summery sucks but please read its better. GinXMatsumoto. Will update in a few days!Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Matsumoto and Gin A/U. Please read and review!

Chapter 1

*What more could she want? She was seventeen, young, hot and rich. She frowned, well her father was rich and soon she would be going away to school abroad. She watched the brightly colored dresses and the handsome gentleman at her party and giggled to herself. Her father had thrown this huge elaborate party for her even though she had said she wanted something small. She rolled her eyes who was she lying to? She loved it. She couldn't ask for anything more.

She excused herself and went to her room; she had forgotten her cell phone and was waiting on a phone call from her boyfriend. She scrolled through her miss calls and sighed. "What a jerk," she said aloud. "Can't even call me on my birthday," she mused to herself not noticing her room door silently swinging opening.

"Hello Matsumoto."

She was startled out of her thoughts, "Gin." She hated him. He stood there in his grey jacket and slacks. He was tall and lanky yet she had seen him undressed once before, when her father had invited him along on a boating trip. His body underneath his clothes was toned and muscled. She almost gagged, as her eyes made their way to his face. His eyes were hooded as always and he had the same creepy little smile plastered on his face. She hated that no matter what was going on, he seemed to be grinning.

"Enjoying the party?" He stood there staring at her and she turned away.

"Very much, Thanks." She wanted him to take the hint and leave, yet he stood there.

"You are leaving in a few days?" Matsumoto just nodded, "Then I am happy I caught ya. I will be going away also to take care of some business."

She tried to not to be rude but it was so hard with him. "And?" she hoped it hadn't come out too rudely. She threw him an exasperated look and watched as his hands slipped into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket; Of course it was just a birthday present.

"I didn't wanna present ya with it with the others." He held it out to her.

"Oh thanks," she tried not to sound unenthusiastic but it was hard, Gin had horrible taste. She flipped open the box and gasped. They were beautiful. Two small ruby red earrings snug deep into the velvet cushion. "Thank you Gin."

He just stared at her, she wondered what he was thinking, you could never tell with him. He always had that smile on his face, it was creepy as hell. "I'm glad ya like it, I would like it if you accepted it as an engagement present combined birthday present. I thought this would be better for now until I know your answer then I will get you a ring." Their eyes met then and she lowered hers. "I am proposing to ya Moto-san."

She almost laughed aloud, yea right what the hell was going on in his mind. She hardly knew him. He was her father's second in command at his corporation and seen him once in a while but they never even went on a date. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"But I don't even know you. We've never dated."

He stood there his usual smile had disappeared replaced by a blank slate of a face. "Maybe I should have let ya know before but I was waiting till you were a little older, but now that you are going away I wanted to make my claim to you before you left."

Her eyes widened, "Make your claim to me?" she laughed then, the sound mirthless. "I know why you want to marry me and it's not for love, or even cause you like me. It's for my father's company."

"How do you know I don't love ya? Believe me Moto-san I don't need ya fathers money, I've made my own. What I need is you."

"Yea right Gin, what you need is to marry me so when my father dies you can take over the company as your own without any qualms from me." She stepped back away from him, the nerve of this man.

"As I said before I don't want the company I want you Moto. Maybe I should have went after you before but you are young and..."

"But I am old enough to be your betrothed right?" She asked.

His scowl deepened, "No, you do not understand Moto-san. I wanted to take it slowly but with you leaving I had to accelerate my plans." He shrugged then his disturbing smile returning.

"I will never marry you Gin. When I get married it's going to be for love. I want to marry a man that's passionate and loves me for me and wants to be with me all the time and can't get enough of me. The total opposite of you Gin, you are so emotionless and creepy, I doubt you could even feel love."

Before she knew it he had pulled her into his arms, his lips found hers. She was stunned and stayed frozen as his tongue explored the outside of her lips, seeking entrance. She tried to push him away but he held her still, pulling her body close to his. His hand explored her back then her butt. Caressing it softly and she involuntarily let out a moan. His tongue slipped in and explored her mouth. The feeling was exquisite this was her first kiss and she felt weak. She buried her hands into his silver mane as he kissed her. He pulled away suddenly straightening up as if nothing had happened. He was smiling again yet he looked annoyed.

"What the hell Gin," she breathed out, her breath still ragged from his kiss.

"Do ya still believe me void of passion?"

"Is that what you were trying to prove?" she snickered, yet her heart was racing, a feeling unfamiliar to her coursing through her body. "You are ...your.." she couldn't find the word to describe him right then, " I will never marry you Ichimaru Gin." she put the little box on the desk, and strode out slamming the door behind her. *

It's funny how she would remember that as she stood here on his doorstep. She wanted to run and scream but she stood there trying to gather enough courage to ring the doorbell.

Her father was dying. He had tried to keep it from her yet she had found out a few days ago when he had to be rushed to the hospital. He suffered from a heart attack, which she found out then wasn't his first one. He worked himself too hard. Yet he was reluctant to stay home and retire fearing that his business would be lost without him. He had Gin there so she wondered why he kept at it. Gin was a superb business man even she had to admit that, yet her father would not give up on it.

He was ordered to take it easy from then on, no more 10 hour work days and she had decided to go to stay with him until he got better. "Father why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry dear, I am fine."

"No you obviously aren't. You need to slow down." She glowered at him.

He rolled his eyes and waved away her concern. "Enough of this talk my dear, I would like to see Ichimaru, send for him."

Her frown deepened "Father you know you are not supposed to be working, and talking about work falls into that category." She hated to admit it but she knew her father and Gin were friends. He trusted the guy with his life and thought of him as a son. Maybe that is why she loathed him so much. He spent most of his time with Gin and what was left he gave to her. She knew he had wanted her to take over the company when he passed yet she had told him No, and went off to school for fashion. He had been hurt by her decision but then he had changed his mind and immediately he started grooming Gin for the takeover.

"I promise we will not talk about business, I just want to talk to a friend right now." He closed his eyes meaning the conversation was over.

She left the room and told the butler to call him; she didn't want to speak with him now. Even though it had been a few years since his proposal the wound was still fresh to her.

- Later-

She saw him go into her father's room and the door had been locked afterwards. She pressed her ear to the door trying to eavesdrop. She knew they were talking yet all she heard was faint whispers.

The door opened and she stood there shamefaced, she hadn't heard his footsteps coming closer. He gazed down at her. He was unbelievably tall. He loomed over her, his usual smirk was gone. He closed the door behind him, "Hello Matsumoto."

She straightened up, "Gin, what were you guys talking about in there."

He shrugged, "Nothing." He walked off and she ran after him, trying to keep up with his stride.

"You better not of been talking business, the doctors ordered him to relax. No stress means no..."

He stopped expectantly and she bumped into his back. "I know that Matsumoto, you think me so callous and cold as to put him at more risk?" He was smiling, but she knew he was irritated.

"No I didn't mean it like that." He was infuriating; he always made it seem as if she was wrong. "I just want to know what he said. I'm concerned about him."

He glared at her, "Like I said previously it was nothing."

She wanted to scream at him, but kept it in afraid of waking her father. "You guys were in there for hours, how could it be 'Nothing'?"

His smile had vanished replaced by nothing, his face was emotionless, his eyes icy. "Why do you hate me so much Matsumoto? Is it because I proposed to you?"

The question caught her off guard and she said nothing for a few minutes. "I don't hate you."

A laugh escaped his lips, it was almost soundless, he stepped closer one hand going to her face. She jerked back before he could touch her. He dropped his hands as if to say told you so.

She tried to avoid his eyes, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged it off, "I will be back in a few days." With that he was gone.

The wind was blowing harder now and she pulled her jacket closer to her. Maybe she should just call him. She couldn't look into those aloof eyes as she talked to him. His grin always made her feel uneasy. Even when she was younger she would hate to be in the same room with him. She felt as if he was always surveying her. She took in a deep breath the cold air burning the back of her throat and knocked.

-Before-

"Father," Gin had left a few hours ago. She had eaten and gotten ready for bed but wanted to say goodnight to her father.

"My dear, I thought you had gone to bed already." He smiled softly at her.

"I couldn't do that without saying goodnight Daddy." She hadn't called him that in years, but the bright smile that came to his face showed he appreciated it. "Tomorrow they are sending over a nurse, she will stay here just to make sure that everything is going fine."

He nodded, "I don't need a nurse honey, in a few days I will be up and walking around."

"Well when you are, you can send her away."

He sighed, he had tried. She was very stubborn, but he would never want her to change. She was his only child and he had tried to raise her the way her mother would have wanted. Spoiling her from day one yet making sure to install values that she could carry on with her when she was married and had kids of her own. He frowned then and she caught it.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing dear, just thinking." Would he be around to see her married? Would he ever get to see his grandkids?

"Father..." Had he fallen asleep? She stood up and gently planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Darling." His eyes opened and he looked at her for a long time, "Whatever happened to that Kisan fellow? I thought you guys were getting pretty serious."

Matsumoto was confused, "I broke up with him a while ago Daddy, I told you he was… well he just wasn't right for me." She said dejectedly. He had been the truest form of the word gold-digger. They had met and she had fallen for him right away he was gorgeous ripped like crazy. They had gone out for six months before her friend Momo pointed out the fact that he was only with her for her money. She hadn't believed it a first but as the time went by she recognized that Momo had been right and she dumped him. She had thought he was Mr. Right, almost going as far as giving her most prized possession to him.

"So then you are single?" he grimaced his hope was gone, he didn't know how long he had left to live but he knew she wouldn't find anyone in his time.

Was he was worried about her? What would happen to her after he passed? She never really thought about it, her father had seemed like a pillar of strength she never thought that one day he would be gone. Her eyes widened as she realized something, he would never see grandkids. He had teased her about it before, saying he was an old man he would love to have a few, three or four little munchkins calling him grandpa.

"Dad don't worry about that."

He held up a hand cutting her off, "I am your father of course I am worried about that. I do not know how much longer I have left in this world but before I go I want to know that you will be taken care of. I'm not talking about money either; I mean a man that will be here for you, a husband that will make sure you are safe when I am gone." He glanced at her, and then looked away deep in thought. "I wish you and Ichimaru were friends, even then I would know you would be well taken care of."

She scoffed at him, "Gin and I are friend's daddy."

He smiled at her knowing the truth. "You would lie to your father on his dying bed?"

She searched his eyes, he looked sad. He was really hung up on this. She wondered how long had he been thinking it, had it factored into his stress causing his heart attack?. "I am not lying dad, in fact I was gonna wait till you were better to tell you," She took a deep breath, "Gin and I are engaged." She watched him waiting for a reaction. The huge shit eating grin that came to his face almost surprised her. She knew that from the moment she had met Gin her father had been planting the idea of marriage to her into his head.

"Darling that's great, and here I was worried I wouldn't get to see my first grandchild!" He leaned up to hug her and she hugged him back gently a small smile on her face. " I thought he had lost you after he had proposed to you so early on, but I pushed him to so you could at least think about it while you were at school, but I guess that sly bastard finally got you to crack." He laughed, it had been a long time since she seen him so happy. "Tell me when dear, when is the wedding."

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow daddy it's late you should go to bed now, I've caused way too much excitement for you as it is." He nodded giving her a kiss good night and she walked out.

Her hand went slowly to the doorbell; a well-manicured finger pressed it once, then once more. She stood there waiting patiently for the man she swore she despised yet at this moment needed his help so badly. She waited for a few minutes more before pressing it again. Maybe he wasn't home; he was pretty busy after all now that her father was at home all day he had taken over the daily running of the company. She exhaled and turned to walk away when the door opened. He stood there in a crisp white shirt, and dress pants, she felt so small as she stood in front of him. She glanced at her watch it was 5:30 in the morning, did he really leave for work so early? She had wanted to make sure to catch him and gave herself plenty of time to convince him to go through with her plan.

"Matsumoto what are you doing here?"

He wasn't smiling, he looked surprised? He just watched her waiting for his answer. "Can we talk?"

He nodded letting her in and taking her coat. He escorted her to the living room. "Would you like some coffee? I was just about to make a cup." His voice was toneless as always. If he was annoyed that she was here so early he didn't show it.

She just nodded and he left going to the kitchen. She took this time to look around. Unlike the man himself the room was warm and inviting. Deep Navy curtains hung from the windows matching the white and navy couches. She stood going to a small desk in the corner. He had one single picture there but it was turned upside down. She reached out to turn it over but stopped when she heard him come in.

She took a seat sipping her coffee the warmth coursing through her body. He sat across from her but didn't say anything just surveyed her. She was unsure how to bring the subject up and finally decided on making small talk first.

"I hope I am not disturbing you."

He shook his head, "just getting ready for work is all."

"I spoke to the doctor last night and fathers test came back. He isn't getting better."

"I know, his heart took massive damage after the second heart attack. But he will be around for a few more years if he takes it easy." His tone never changed.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about Gin. I'm afraid my father is stressing over me and I want to put his mind at ease."

"Would you expect anything less from him?" That question caught her off-guard. Of course she didn't, no matter what she had done her father had always let her know that he loved her and she was the most important thing in his life. Now it was her turn to show him that she would do whatever it took to make him happy even if that meant marrying Gin.

"No, I know he loves me and wants me to be happy, and because he is sick now he is worrying more about it. He is afraid of what will happen to me when he is gone." She stole a glance at him, he was leaning back his eerie smile plastered on his face, "I can take care of myself of course but my father thinks I'm still a child. When I try to reassure him, he tells me he won't stop until I am married." She let out a breath and looked at him, hoping he would say something, but he didn't. He was looking at his watch.

"That is fine and all Matsumoto but I do need to go to work today, will you be done anytime soon?" he was smirking then.

Did he know why she was here? If he did why was he was making it so difficult on her. She frowned turning her eyes away from him, this was a mistake. There was no way she could marry this man. He was atrocious. "He wants me to marry you; it's the only way to put my father's mine at ease."

His smile seemed to widen then, a flash of pearly white teeth shown, "And so ya come here to do what exactly?"

He was incredible; he wanted her to spell it out. There was no way he was so dense as to not know what she was saying. "We need to get married Gin, for my father's sake, unless you really do not care for him as you have been pretending this whole time."

His smile stayed in place, but he stood walking over to her, "Your father is like a father to me, I would do anything for that man." His usual tone had deepened, showing he was angry. "Even if it means marrying his spoiled daughter to make his last years on this earth peaceful."

She had ruffled him, this was the first time she had seen him angry. He was always tight and in control. She knew though that behind the façade hid a powerful man. She shuddered, "It will just be for as long as my father lives…"

"It will just be in name only too right?" He asked sarcastically down at her, "If we marry you will be my wife in every sense of the word. I do want kids Matsumoto."

She backed away from him, needing the space to breathe. When he was next to her she felt as if she was a little mouse in the arms of a cat with bared teeth. "No, Gin that will never happen, I will never sleep with you." She almost gagged at the thought of his cold clammy hands on her body. The distant look in his eyes as he entered her. She shuddered at the thought. "It will be platonic." She groaned "I wish there was something else I could do but at this point marriage to you is the only option." She tried to calm herself down. He never seemed to fail at throwing her off. Had she really expected him to go along with her little plan, without anything in it for himself?

"When he does pass I will hand over all my shares in the company to you in the divorce." She hoped that would sweeten the pot and push him to say yes.

He just laughed the sound hard and empty, "Although that proposition is very enticing, I aint interested." He was next to her again, standing aloof his smile had returned. "Do you find me revolting Matsumoto?"

She took him in as he stood there in his business attire. Sure some women would fall for him. He was tall and angular, his face wasn't ugly. If he had been anyone else she would have found him quite attractive. "I do not find you revolting Gin, you are just..." she stopped, how could she say 'ewwww' without being rude? " Your just not my type, I need a man that I can love, and I could never love you." She rubbed her hands over her eyes, frustration bubbling up inside of her. Her father was lying in bed at home she didn't have time to play games with him, yet that's all he seem to be in the mood to .

"Don't be so cynical of our marriage Matsumoto, ya might find it turning out better than ya presume, you might even find me to be a good lover."

"I told you I don't want to have sex with Gin, and married or not I will never have sex with you."

"As I said I want kids."

"With someone one else then, cause I am not sleeping with you Gin. The moment I can I will divorce you."

"I hope that won't be for many years and as a good daughter you would to." He knew just how to hurt her and she almost slapped him. "We will…" He was cut off by his phone.

"Hello...yea she is here. Oh she has already told you?" He glanced at her and she shrank back, "Yes, yes it's true. I am sorry old friend for keeping it away from you for so long…Rangiku thought it would be better this way…" He stepped closer to her, he was smirking now and she was afraid. "Ah, yes I wish I would have been there to see your face when she told ya…. I can imagine. Ok I will stop by after work…Goodbye" He hung up.

"So you already told ya father."

She sighed in relief, "I'm glad you're finally starting to get it Gin. He sounds a lot better today than he did yesterday. "

He nodded he had sounded like a new man, He stared at her. Her father had called him to talk about the business and of Matsumoto. He wanted him to propose to her again. He thought she had matured enough to now see that being married to Gin was the best choice. He had told her father he would but imagine his surprise seeing her on his doorstep begging for him to marry her. He would marry her for him. He wouldn't let the old man down.

"Ok." He said his tone as empty as always. "I will come by after to speak to your father."

Matsumoto nodded, "Thank you Gin."

He said nothing as he put on his jacket and led her outside.

A/N : Ok that's the first chapter, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter two of Forced to Marry. There is a slight citrus scene in this one so I changed the rating. As always pls review! Also Matsumoto in here is Rangiku, I have given the father a name (Eito) as to clear up the confusion of Matsumoto and her dad Mr. Matsumoto lol. Thanks Haeye for pointing out to me! Thanks to Daftpunkress and Laisla for reviewing also!

Matsumoto sat with her father, he was laughing. What a difference some good news could make. He looked much better, his tan complexion returning from the pale grey it had been just a few days ago. They were waiting for Gin to make his arrival for dinner. She tried to hide her annoyance of having to be in Gins Company yet again in less than twenty-four hours.

"I should call Ichimaru, he's never late for anything."

Matsumoto shook her head and grinned, "I know you are excited daddy but he will be here. Don't worry." She patted his arm, "I am going to make sure everything is ready for dinner, I will call up for the nurse to bring you down when he comes ok dad?"

He nodded and she embraced him and walked out.

As soon as she was far enough for her father not to hear she dialed Gins number. If this bastard was backing out she would kill him. He said he would be here at 7:30 for dinner it was already 8:15. She frowned when the phone went to voicemail, she hung up. What the hell could he be doing? She decided to wait on him in the living room. She poured herself a small drink, she would need it to get through this evening. Her reflection caught her eye and she frowned. What had she been thinking dressing like this? She was wearing a short magenta dress that was cut-out in the back. It was sexy, maybe a little too sexy. She didn't want to give Gin any ideas so she decided to change. She had a nice long flower print dress that would make her look like a frumpy old grandma.

"Moto-san you look lovely, don't tell me ya picked it out just for me." He stood in the doorway, his usual grin was there, but he looked exhausted, his hair was disheveled and small bags were under his eyes.

She was going to say something smart but he looked as if he had a hard day and she didn't want to push it. "I thought you would like it." She lied, "would you like a drink? You look like you've had a hard day."

He shook his head, "I don't drink." He sank down in one of the overstuffed chairs, "I had two long meetings plus some shopping."

"More for me then." She gulped back the last of her drink and poured herself another one. She was starting to feel a lot more relaxed and hoped the feeling would carry her through what she knew was going to be a long night. "You didn't have to come tonight."

"Yes I did, I wanted to give ya something." He took the small black box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Your dad would think something was up if ya didn't have a ring." He shrugged sitting back down.

She pursed her lips; he wasn't even going to put it on her finger. It's not like she cared if he did or not. She opened the box, she kept underestimating his taste. She stared down at the beautiful white gold ring, two matching diamonds on top. She loved it, slipping it on her finger she admired it, and wondered if he would let her keep it when they divorced.

He leered at her, his eyes slowly skimming her body, an appreciative smile on his lips.

"I will call for Daddy, and then we can have dinner and you can leave." She loathed the way he had just looked at her, she felt as if he had just violated her.

"Wait." She turned and hit into his hard chest. He pulled her into his arms, his lips hard on hers. She held still as he kissed her, trying to hold back the rising feeling in her stomach, but his lips were demanding and she opened up slowly. His hand caressed her naked back and a shiver went up her spine she pressed herself into him and he pulled away. He was smirking and she slapped him. How could he keep his emotions so in check?

"Don't you ever touch me again." She said low, as a threat.

He just smirked at her.

-A few minutes later-

The three sat around the table, eating silently. Eito paid more attention Rangiku and Gin than his food. He couldn't believe these two had been going out without him knowing. He frowned maybe it was just a ruse for his benefit. Just because he was old didn't make him senile, He would have noticed if anything had been going on.

"Father you've barely touched your food, eat up its going to get cold." Matsumoto said. The silence in the room stifling her.

"I'm not hungry, that nurse has been feeding me on the hour every hour. I would love to have a nice hot cup of coffee though."

Matsmoto sighed and gave in, going to the kitchen and making a cup for father. When she came back they were laughing. "What's so funny?" she scowled setting down his coffee and taking her seat.

"Oh nothing dear," he took a sip of his coffee, "Thank you honey, you know just how I like it."

She said nothing her frown still in place, what could they have been talking about? She hated when they did that, kept her out of the loop with their inside jokes. The butler came and cleared away the plates, returning with a bottle of champagne.

"Please Alfred take that back and bring some more coffee." She said aggravated.

"No Moto-san I told him to bring it, we are celebrating our engagement after all!" Gin beamed at her, revealing his teeth.

"I don't think daddy can have any alcohol so coffee would be better." She was not going to toast to this sham of a marriage.

"Nonsense dear, I spoke to the nurse I can have a glass." Her dad interjected.

She sighed defeated. "Ok just one glass dad."

Alfred poured the drinks then disappeared into the next room.

"To my dear daughter and her soon to be husband. I am happy you two found your way and all my pushing wasn't for naught. I will be happy to finally be able to call you son Ichimaru!" They raised there glasses and drank to his toast.

Matsumoto wanted to gag. She looked at Gin, he had the widest grin on his face, and she wanted to smack it off.

"Tell me Ichimaru, how did you guys manage to keep this away from me for so long?"

"Well it's a long story daddy maybe we should save it for another time," She hadn't expected her father to ask, and they had not rehearsed what would be said.

"Nonsense Moto-san, if you are too shy to tell it I will." His smile turned deadly and she swallowed hard. "Remember that trip I took to Canada for the Nikel merger? It so happens that I ended up stranded in Massachusetts. I remembered that is where Moto-san was going to school and called her up. We met for dinner and afterwards went back to her loft for…"

"You are telling it wrong Gin." She glowered at him.

"Please don't interrupt me Moto-san." He turned a sharp eye on her and she shrank back into her seat, "As I was saying, we had coffee and begun talking about her school and friends and the like. When she let it slip she had broken up with her boyfriend. Being the nice guy I am, I offered her a shoulder to cry on." He took a sip of his champagne before continuing, "She told me she had thought herself in love with him, but realized that she wasn't because she was in love with me. She confessed to me like a schoolgirl..."

Matsumot almost spit her drink out hearing that. That bastard lying right to her father's face. She would never of confessed anything to him, yet alone talk about her love life. She opened her mouth to say something but then Gin glanced at her and she closed it.

"She told me about the huge crush she had on me when we first met and her disappointment when it seemed like I didn't return it." He glanced at her, a smirk on his face daring her to say he was wrong. She stayed quiet though silently cursing him. "At that point I asked her why she refused my proposal."

Her father turned to him then, fully entranced in his story.

"She had been angry at me and said no because she thought she was over her crush on me and she would find someone while she was at school that could erase me from her heart." He paused as if remembering that moment, "She had started crying then, saying she was sorry it took her so long to figure it out and that she loved me and wanted to be with me."

Matsumoto wanted to laugh. Was he just making this shit up as he went? Or had he thought about this before, retelling their non-existent relationship into something that fit what he wanted? She couldn't tell, Gin's mind was a mystery to her. Of course none of that stuff had happened, and she and he knew it, but hopefully her father believed the lies Gin was spewing. She stared at him incredulously and he smiled back at her a dark twinkle in his eye.

"At that point I took her into my arms and kissed her and told her I would always love her." He sighed closing his eyes as if the memory of it had gripped his heart making him sentimental.

This time Matsumot couldn't help but snicker, "and as they say the rest is history father." She stood pouring some water for him, "I think we should call it a night dad..."

"Were you trying to hide it darling, bring it closer let me see," Her father cut her off, changing the subject. He wasn't ready for bed yet.

"Huh?"

"Your ring dear." She had completely forgot about it and reluctantly held it up for him to see. "My, my, Ichimaru you have superb taste." He nodded at it appreciatingly. "Its stunning, it fits you Ran-san."

She couldn't tell but it seems as if he was tearing up, she looked at it again and smiled, "yes it does father." She felt sentimental about it; she could feel the water collecting inside her eyes. She turned brushing it away.

Eito cleared his throat, "You guys really had me fooled. But none the less I am ecstatic about the wedding. You two have given me the best reason to try and get well. I can't wait to walk you down the aisle Ran-san."

"Oh father, your always in a rush, the wedding won't be for months. We are not really in a hurry father." she giggled trying to steer him away from the date.

"Boloney Ran-san I can't wait that long to see you married, how about a month from now?"

What else could she say; she had to come up with a reason to stall.

"Actually I was thinking more like next week." Gin said, going over to her placing an arm around her waist.

"That's to soon Gin, we haven't planned anything yet and I don't even have a dress and... And..." She had planned to stay engaged for months till her father was out in the clear and then maybe cause a fight and put the engagement off for a few more months. She didn't want to marry him, especially not next week. That jerk, he must of knew what she had been planning.

"Nothing a few calls can't fix Moto-san, besides I want to take you to New York with me. That's why I am rushing you Hun, I have to go there for business and will be gone for a few weeks. It would be a perfect spot for our honeymoon too." His smiled turned dangerous as his hand slipped to her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"But, the church…" She tried.

Her father cut her off, "You can have a small wedding here, and I do not think I could take the excitement of a big one right now. You could just invite a few friends."

Gin nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking."

Matsumoto hung her head. She was defeated and she knew it, that cunning jerk. He knew what he was doing all along.

"Ok "she said in a small voice, looking at her father then Gin. Her father was smiling brightly, a look of total happiness across his face and she smiled. It was for him she was doing this, she would do anything to keep him smiling.

"Ok then now I think I am going to excuse myself and let you love birds say goodnight. I know you my dear have a lot of planning to do." He gave her a hug and rung for the nurse.

Gin leaned in and gave her a soft kiss; she opened her eyes to see his gazing into hers. He was laughing at her. She couldn't push him away though, her father was still in the room and she closed her eyes trying to block him out. He let her go and hugged her father saying goodnight. "I will see you in a few days Moto-san!" He blew her a kiss and left.

-Wedding day-

Matsumoto sat at in front on her vanity. The wedding was in a few hours and she was dressed and ready. She glared at herself in the mirror, Gin had the dress delivered to her this morning, and it was exceptional. Beautiful but simple. From the very best designer no doubt she rolled her eyes. She was depressed, what was supposed to be the most blissful day of her life was nothing but a sham. She would be trapped in a loveless marriage for as long as her father lived. How long would she be imprisoned with Gin?

When her father did pass she would be free though. Did Gin not realize it? Or maybe he was hoping being married to him would change her mind and he could make her surrender to him. "Never," she said aloud. She would never give in to him. She stood going to the window, there was a small platform set up with some flowers and a few seats in front of it. Gin stood out there talking to her father and the priest.

What had she gotten herself into? They would fly to New York right after the wedding and be there before midnight. Tonight she could say she was tired but what about tomorrow, she knew she couldn't keep him at bay for long. She was going to be his wife and knew he would want her, he told her that much himself. She would just say she was on her period or something.

She gazed at him, his tuxedo fit him perfectly, yet the underlying strength of his body shown through. He was smiling at the lady who was speaking to him and she blushed. Certainly Gin had to have other lovers before. He nineteen when they had first met and that was five years ago. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to stay celibate, after all he was male and didn't they always have sex on their mind? . What had he said before, "You might find me a good lover." What kind of lover would Gin be?

She had seen plenty of movies which sex had been involved yet all had been different. Some raw and passionate others slow and tender. Would Gin be gentle or… He was a great kisser that much she did know so reason would say he was a great lover too she shook her head shaking away those thoughts. "I am not seriously thinking about having sex with him right now," she wasn't deluded though. If they did end up staying together for a few years, her father would want a grandchild and they would have to have sex. She sighed throwing her hands up into the air, her life was over!

-Hours later-

Matsumoto slumped back into the soft plush seat of the limo. The day was almost over. She had stood next to Gin and married him in front of her father and a few of his friends. She has smiled and laughed as if it was the greatest day of her life yet she was dying inside.

She had said goodbye to her father a few hours ago and boarded a private jet with Gin. She had locked herself into the bathroom the moment she got on and stayed there for most of the flight, crying her eyes out. When she emerged he had just smirked at her, a total look of arrogance on his features.

Now here she sat next to her husband on-route to the honeymoon suite at the Ritz. She was trembling, her body tense.

"Relax Moto-san, the hardest part is over." Gin said softly.

"No it's not." She said crossly.

"Regretting it a little to late Moto-san," He sneered.

"You can't force me to not to Gin, I made a big mistake…"

"No, Moto-san you married me to please your father, and I married you to please myself." He cut her off; his eyes sparkled with something sinister.

"You'll have to please yourself because I sure as hell won't do it for you!" she retorted tartly.

Gin chuckled, moving closer to her, "Believe me dear wife, that is one thing I won't be doing tonight." She blushed the color spreading to the top of her breast and she put a few seat spaces between them staring out the window for the rest of the ride.

They arrived twenty minutes later, their room comprised of two bedrooms and two baths and a huge balcony overlooking the city. She stared at the bright lights for a few minutes. She wanted to just take a shower and lay her head on a nice cool pillow and forget about today.

"Do you like it Moto-san?" He had come up behind her, his jacket gone. She could see his reflection in the window. The wear of the day clearly shown of his face.

"Yes it's a nice room; I just didn't think you would get the honeymoon suite."

"We are newlyweds aren't we?" He shrugged, "I know ya don't consider us a loving couple but I haven't done anything for ya to hate me."

"I don't hate you. I hate myself for letting you manipulate me."

"Me, manipulate you?" He went close to her and she could see the small signs of anger stained on his face, "Must I remind you that you're the one that came to me and begged me to marry you?"

She sighed he was right what the hell had she been thinking? "I was only thinking of my father!"

"And so was I," he said sarcastically, "But tonight all I am thinking about is getting you…" The phone rang and he answered.

She let out the breath she had been holding, and took this chance to escape. She shut the door of her suite room and sighed. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes she fell into the bed and slept.

-Later-

She woke up later, a bright light shining in her face. She sat up to see Gin standing in the door way watching her with hooded eyes, a slight frown on his face. "I knocked but ya were dead asleep."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up stretching, "What time is it?"

"11:30. Get dress we are going to lunch."

"Lunch? I thought you were going to be busy with work or something." She didn't want to eat with, much less be in the same room with him.

"Not to busy to have lunch with my wife." He quipped

"I thought you had business to do Gin, I already made plans." She lied, she knew no one here she was just going to sit in the hotel room for the day.

"Cancel them." He said nothing else leaving the room.

She took a quick shower and dressed in something drab and boring. She went to the living room he was sitting there on the phone. "I'M READY." She shrieked.

He hung up the phone, and went to stand by her. He raised a hand and gently stroked her long strawberry blonde hair. "You look beautiful."

She swatted his hand away, "like I haven't heard that before." She moved away from him.

"From countless other lovers I supposed." He snorted.

"I can't even count them on my fingers..." she said flippantly. "Or toes." She added trying to get a rise out of him. If she made him angry enough he would cancel their lunch.

His lips curled up in amusement, "You might be less unsure of yourself if you had that many. I say one, two at the most, and they weren't skilled either or else you would know the kind of power you had over men." He stood there quiet from a second.

Her fingers unconsciously went to her hair stroking it as he had done earlier.

"Come on the Limo is waiting." He said snapping her out of her thoughts.

He put a hand at the small of her back to help her into the limo and she shrugged it off. She sat motionless next to him.

"Is it really so hard to relax when ya with me Moto-san? We hardly look like a happily married couple."

"I don't care how we look."

"Your father will." He was annoyed the tone of his voice proved it.

He knew just how to hit her to cut her deep. She didn't like that he could do it without so much a thought. "Fine then." She plastered a huge fake smile on her face. "Would you like me to walk around like this?"

"Only when we are together." They drove in silence arriving at the restaurant they were seating and Gin ordered for the both of them. After a few glasses of wine Matsumoto felt more relaxed. She watched the other patrons when her eyes landed on a couple, obviously newlyweds. They were sitting close together, his eyes locked with hers and they were giggling.

She wanted to burst out crying. That would never be her.

"Don't look so depressed Moto-san." He scolded her as if a child.

"How can I help it? I'm stuck here with you." She sighed and gulped down the last of her wine. "You must be so thrilled with yourself, marrying the boss's daughter finally."

"Do I look thrilled?"

She took in his silver mane, his pale skin and wear under his eyes and his firmly compressed mouth. His usual grin had disappeared. Now to think of it she hadn't seen it all day. "You look like you always do, cold and heartless." She stood, "I'm leaving." She walked out leaving him there. She caught a cab back to the hotel.

Gin sighed to himself. He didn't know how much of this he could really take. He tried to be nice to her. Even going as far as to promise he wouldn't make any demands on her until she was ready. She seemed to take every chance she got to insult him. He was getting tired of her childish games. He glanced at his watch then paid the bill and left going to his business meeting.

-Days later -

Matsumoto talked to her father every day calling him to check on him and each day he sounded healthier. She wondered if he was just acting but the nurse confirmed that he was doing a lot better, he even picked up painting. She smiled it was because of her he was so happy and that made her happy.

She wasn't sure how much longer they would be here but she was enjoying it. Gin was gone most of the day and she made it a point to be gone too. She went shopping on most days and enjoyed eating out in the different restaurants. She rarely saw Gin in the past week and she wondered what he had been doing but she wasn't going to ask. She had a hair appointment this morning then an afternoon at the nail salon for a manicure. She left her room, making sure to check for Gin before stepping out. She closed the door quietly and turned to leave bumping right into him.

She let out a gasp, she could have sworn he was gone, but here he stood in front of her his hair damp, his skin flushed. "I thought you left already Gin."

"Nah just showering, where ya going?" He brushed a hand through his slick hair and went to the little kitchen area to get a cup of coffee.

"To the salon, I'm thinking of cutting it."

"No don't, I …" He stopped laughing to himself, "Telling you not to be a sure way of ya coming back with a pixie cut."

"Yes, but lucky for you I kind of like it long." She smiled; she couldn't really imagine chopping off her hair. "Anyways I have to go now, I will be back later." She left before he could say anything.

-Later-

She sat silently in the living area drinking a small glass of Sake. Gin usually was back by now and she found herself slightly concerned about him. She swallowed the last drops and debated if she should just go to bed.

She was pouring another when the door opened. Gin sauntered in throwing his jacket on a nearby couch and loosening his tie. He unbuttoned a few of his buttons and groaned.

"Looks nice." He said admiring her hair.

"Thanks. Um where were you? "

He laughed, and Matsumoto couldn't help thinking that he looked so much better when he actually laughed. "The deal was signed today and we had a little celebration."

That was it, he was drunk. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I was forced." he rubbed a hand across his face, "now I have a huge headache."

"I think forced might be the wrong word." She could smell the alcohol on his breath." Do you want me to make some tea or would you like something else?"

"Only you." He said huskily pulling her into his arms and kissing her

Matsumoto didn't resist. She knew better especially since he had been drinking she didn't want to push to far in fear of what might happen. She stayed still letting him pull her closer. His mouth was warm and soft and she could taste sake still lingering. She let her hand go to his side and he caught it, drawing it to his chest. She could feel the warmth of it radiating through his thin shirt. An overwhelming wave of desire washed over her, and she tried to get closer to him.

He kissed her harder then his hand running through her hair down to the hem of her nightgown. With one swift movement it was gone and he stood back. His eyes devouring her hungrily. She blushed the color spreading over her body and she closed her eyes. Her shyness fueled him more and he muttered something under his breath as he pulled her with to the bedroom. He laid her down gently; she opened her eyes to see him undressing.

Her eyes traveled the length of him. From his strong shoulders to his tapered waist. Her breath caught as she looked lowered. He smirked at her before leaning down and taking one nipple into his mouth. His hand traveled her body finding her clit. She let out a gasp, her legs closing tightly. His hand stilled for a moment and he regarded her. She couldn't read his face; he was waiting for her to give him the go ahead. She relaxed and her legs opened.

His fingers moved over her clit gently probing sending tremors through her body. He sucked on her nipple hard, and then gently bit it. She moaned as she moved her hips pushing his finger harder on her and he groaned. His fingers expertly traced her outer lips, she was wet and he smirked to himself. He glanced up at her before slowly trailing a line of kisses over her stomach stopping at her wetness. She held her breath, it came out as a hiss as she felt his tongue slide over her clit. He teased her licking her slowly the gently nipping it with his teeth.

She was squirming under him now, her hands buried in his hair as she felt the warmth shouting through her whole body. He quickened his pace his finger tracing her slit, the stimulation was too much for her and she moaned his name as her body was flooded with pleasure. He pulled himself up positioning himself between her legs. She could feel his hardness on her thigh. He kissed her hard and she put her legs around him, he half turned and rested his head against the pillow their lips still fused together.

Her hands ran the length of his body as her tongue rubbed against his. His mouth slowly eased from her own and she looked at him. His eyes were closed, had he really fallen asleep? She pushed his body off of her and gazed down at him. Yup he was asleep.

She didn't know whether to laugh or be disappointed. She laughed but it was immediately replaced by anger. Not at Gin but at herself. For letting her guard down and allowing him to seduce her like that. How arrogant would he have been if he had managed to finish? She left the room quietly going to her own. She hopped in the shower quietly cursing herself, for allowing Gin to so close. She must be crazy. But was it really crazy to be attracted to a hot guy that happened to be her husband? She let the water wash over her body trying to erase the feel of Gins touch. No amount of water could watch it away. She dried herself and a locked her door. She laid in bed, after tonight how long could she keep him at arm's length? She drifted off to sleep on that thought.

A/N: And that is the second chapter of Forced to Marry! As always read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is the part three of Forced to Marry. Thanks to Animala Swan, laisla, and haeye for the reviews! As always please read and review, let me know what you think!

Matsumoto glanced around the room, the unfamiliar surroundings jolted her out of bed. She frowned as last night's memories came flooding back to her. She was in Gin's room. It was sparse, there wasn't any sign he stayed there but the small suitcase that stood beside the door. She couldn't help but smell his scent all over the room, the aftershave he wore lingered there. She stood grabbing her robe and making her way to her room.

Gin was still there, snoring softly. She didn't know if she should wake him or let him sleep. She decided on the latter and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She heard the phone ring a few minutes later and then Gins deep, sleep ridden voice. She went back to the room then and he was sitting up. The sheet covering his lower half. His face was blank as always.

"More business?"

"Yea, I got to sign a few more papers then we can go home."

"Finally." Being in such close quarters with him was beginning to break her down. At least when they were at his home they wouldn't be alone, and his house was big enough that they never had to be in the same room.

He rubbed his eyes then stood up unabashed at his nakedness; he bent picking up his discarded clothing. She said nothing, but her sharp intake of breath spoke volumes.

"Not like ya haven't seen it before." He smirked.

She turned away from him, "I think you would do good to forget about last night, with your performance you should hope I do too."

He made a face, "If it wasn't for that damn sake," he shook his head.

"Lucky for me you were drunk."

"You would have stopped me?" He had come up behind her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Of course," she scoffed, "I was just teasing you. I wanted to see how far you go." She tried to sound indifferent but he was so close, she could feel the warmth of his body, his _naked_ body.

"All the way." He said frankly.

"I would of screamed rape first." She stepped away from him.

"Remember you are my wife and sooner than later I intend to make ya mine in every sense of the word. When I do decide to take you it won't be through rape Moto-san, you'll be begging for it."

A blush crept across her cheeks remembering the way her body had responded to his, the way his mouth had felt on her most intimate spot. "I don't think so Gin, last night was a fluke, it will NEVER happen again."

He laughed at that, a slight smile on his face, "Believe me Moto-san there will be a next time, and I won't be drunk." He stalked out then going to his room.

When she finally went back to the living room Gin was drinking a cup of coffee, dressed in his usual business attire and she rolled her eyes grabbing her bag. She felt like going out, to where it didn't matter as long as it wasn't the hotel room. All she could think about here was the way his body had felt on top of hers. His warm breath on her skin, the soft feel of his lips on hers.

"What ya thinking 'bout Moto-san?" The grin on his face told her he knew exactly what was running through her mind.

"Nothing, I'm not sure what time I'll be back so see ya when I do."

"Let's have dinner tonight, to celebrate the merger."

"Um no thanks…I have some things to take care of before we leave."

She opened the door and strolled out, he caught up with her at the elevator and she groaned. Why was it so hard to get rid him. As they rode down she snuck glances at him. "Do you ever get tired of working all the time Gin?"

"Occasionally, now for instance. It's our honeymoon and I've hardly spent any time with ya. If we were able to I think we have learn a lot more 'bout each other. I know it's not easy learning how to live with another person dealing with all their faults and habits." He sounded as if he was talking more to himself than her.

"I doubt you have any faults Gin, your mister perfect or at least you try to be. Always in control and restraint…"she stopped it had come off more rudely than she had wanted. "Sorry I just..."

"Don't bother." He was annoyed, she could tell as they exited the elevator.

Why should she be concerned, if he wanted to be blissfully married he should have wedded someone else. She left him saying nothing else catching a cab.

Gin frowned as he watched her walk away. He didn't understand why she hated him so. When they got home he hoped things would change. He would be able to stay home more, and with her father being so close maybe her personality would warm up a little.

-Next day-

Matsumoto sighed as she sunk into a nice hot bath. They were home, well they had arrived at Gins home a few hours earlier. She had called her father to let him know they had come back and she would come to see him, he had told her no settle in and come tomorrow. She grinned her father was almost 100%. No matter how much she regretted marrying Gin she would never go back and change it, the effect it had on her father made it worth it.

She would have to do a little decorating before inviting her father over. It looked as if a single man lived here, In one sense that was true but now that they were married she would make it look like a home so when her father was able to visit, he would see she was actually making an effort.

She stood getting out of the bath when she heard the doorbell. It couldn't be Gin back already. He had left to take care of some contract. She dressed and made her way downstairs.

"Mrs. Urahara is here, she is seated in the lounge. Would you like me to bring some coffee?"

Matsumoto nodded, "Thank you Norman."

She walked into the room and was welcomed by a smiling face. She was striking; her eyes were warm and inviting . "Hello, Mrs. Urahara is it?"

"Call me Yoruichi." She smiled kindly as Norman set out the coffee and disappeared again.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She held her hand to shake but Yoruichi brushed it away embracing her instead.

"I know who you are, you're the girl lucky enough to snag Gin," she giggled, "I seen the news in the paper and wanted to come by and congratulate him. I actually just got back a few days ago, so I decided to come and see him while Kisuke was at work. Norman informed me he was out but you were here."

She smiled pleasantly at her as she sipped her coffee; she hadn't known Gin had friends. As he had said they hardly knew anything about each other. "He should be back in a bit."

"I'm not worried about Ichimaru, do you mind if we talked a bit? I would love to hear all about the wedding since he hadn't the decency to invite his best friend's wife." She made a dramatic movement as if she had been wounded, "It hurt so much to see him and you splashed across all the newspapers and me being the last to know." She chuckled then and took a sip of her coffee.

"How do you know him? If you don't mind me asking."

"Kisuke, my husband, and Ichimaru worked for the same company together before he got the job at your father's company. They stayed friends and when I came into the picture we became friends also."

Matsumoto nodded. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"I hadn't even known he was seeing anyone, let alone engaged. I was surprise when I read he had gotten married."

"Surprised?"

"Well yea, for years Gin was attached, well that may not be the right word for it. Hmm..." She stopped trying to find the right way to put it. "He was in love for a while with some girl who didn't love him back. He carried the torch for her for ages." She looked down as if she was thinking about something.

"What happened to the girl? I always wonder about his previous relationships but he never wants talk about it."

"I have no clue, Gin only told me about her one night because he was feeling depressed. I've tried to bring her up again with no luck. He doesn't want to talk about the past he says to me, but he did let it slip that he keeps a picture of her on his bureau."

Matsumoto's eyes opened wide as she recalled the picture that was on the desk just a few feet away from her. It had been turned down when she was last here. She glanced over to it but the picture was gone. Was that it?

"Did you ever see it?"

"Nah, He always hid it from me, I've wondered what she might look like. I even tried to get Kisuke to get him to show him the picture but he wouldn't. Anyways I am pretty sure she is why he works so much. Work was the only thing that could take his mind off of her. Poor guy." Yoruichi flashed her an apologetic look, "I shouldn't have told you. Ichimaru would kill me if he knew. Besides talking about the other woman is certainly not the proper conversation for a new bride."

"Don't worry Yoruichi I'm not jealous type." Her mind was spinning though; this new information got her curiosity growing. It showed a whole new side of heartless man she thought Gin was. Maybe he had changed because of his unrequited love. Ha, now she knew the truth though. He had lied to her father, and to her, saying that he loved her.

"No jealously doesn't factor into it, I've seen the pictures of you two from New York. I know he's definitely over her. There's a look of contentment I haven't seen in him for years."

Why shouldn't there be Matsumoto thought crossly, He decided that wasting his life going after some girl that didn't want him was pointless. So he took her as his wife to ensure his security in the company he thought of as his own. What an arrogant fool. But somehow knowing that she was a fall back made her sigh in disappointment.

Deep in thought she hadn't heard the door open but Yoruichi had, "I think he's home we better drop the subject."

"Don't worry Yoruichi I've already forgotten about it." She stood when Gin came in and he hugged her, "You're back sooner than I thought."

"Yea, didn't feel like spending the whole day there, I'm still tired from the flight." He just noticed Yoruichi there and went over to hug her. A genuine smile on his face as he hugged her affectionately. "Yoruichi what a surprise…"

"Don't give me that bull," she gently slapped him and giggled. "You didn't even have the courtesy to tell me you were getting married."

"I'm sorry Yori. It had been a small wedding." He shrugged and gave her a brilliant smile. "Besides, I tried to call ya but I couldn't get a hold of ya."

"Oh Ichi, don't lie. You know I would of answered if you called." She pouted, "You just didn't want me there, admit it."

He swung back his head and laughed, "I missed you Yori, more particularly your sense of humor." He held up his right hand, "I promise the next time I get married, your name will be at the top of the guest list. If you could find it in that big heart of yours to forgive me." He looked crushed.

Yoruichi busted out in a fit of giggles "you know I couldn't stay mad at you Ichi, but I'm gonna hold you to that promise. Anyways I should be going Kisuke should be home soon and he'll be pissed if I'm not there." She gave him a sly look and Gin laughed.

Matsumoto felt a pang of jealousy run through her as she watched their interaction. That should be the way they acted together. They were married after all. She was lying to herself, she couldn't imagine Gin being so affectionate to her like he was with Yoruichi. No they could never be friends.

"Tell him I said hey, and I'll call him later."

"Much later I hope." She giggled saying goodbye to Matsumoto then leaving.

Gin took a seat and sighed, "You two seem to hit it off pretty well."

"Yes I enjoy her company, she is really entertaining."

"You should meet Kisuke, you would like him too. He's a big joker. Man some of the stuff we got into."

"Ha I can't imagine you ever doing anything silly."

"No, not silly," he corrected her, "sometimes I do act against my better judgment however."

"Like?" She was genuinely interested in his answer. No way could Gin do anything remotely wrong. He was to meticulous for that.

"Marrying you."

She should have been rejoicing. Gin regretted their marriage, she felt strangely disappointed hearing him admit it. She glared at him, his eyes were close and he was stretched out on the couch. She couldn't help but wonder about the woman then, when had she come into the picture? Had he been in love with her before they had met? She was so lost in thought she didn't notice him get up and come over to her.

His big hands pulled her close to him and she went stiff. How did he always do this? Creep up on her; she was always amazed at his grace. He wasn't a small man far from it yet he was silent as a big cat going after a prey. He just stood behind her quiet for a while but she could hear his light breathing "Relax, I won't bite." He said softly to her, but she stayed rigid in his arms.

"Stop trying to pester me Gin." She tried to move away from him, but his grasp on her was firm.

"I don't mean to, your my wife I just want you to be happy."

"As long as we are married I won't be."

"Our marriage could work if you just stop dwelling in the past. Stop thinking about whatever happened before and give it a chance."

She sighed exasperated at him. He turned her around to face him and pulled her closer. She braced herself for his lips on hers but they never came. He was just holding her. She took a quick look at him, he was far off now his lips set in slight frown and she pondered what he was thinking.

"You might think you won't be able to get over Kisan but you will Moto-san." He said unexpectedly. "He didn't deserve ya anyways."

How in the world did Gin know about him? She pulled away to gaze at his face. He was smiling yet he looked drained. She scowled at him. The audacity of him, to lecture her on love. "I would be more inclined to believe you if I didn't know you were still yearning for a lost love."

She pushed away from him then, resentment suddenly building inside of her, and he staggered back, "What?" He shook his head as if he just realized what she was talking about, "Damn Yoruichi, I should have known."

"I urged her to tell me about it, so don't get mad at her." She added, even if she had just met the woman she did want to be friends. Gin getting angry at her would undoubtedly diminish the small bond they had shared.

"Why?"

Matsumoto shrugged, she honestly had no clue why she had pestered Yoruichi into telling her, "I don't know…I was just curious I guess; besides it's not like you tell me anything about your personal life."

"Have ya ever given me a chance?"

"I guess I haven't, but I know all I _need_ to know about you already."

"And that is?"

"You're a cold, heartless liar. Professing your love to me when you are secretly in love with someone else." She tried to push down the sudden burst of anger .It would do no good to rile herself up over him.

He watched her, his face impassive. He didn't feel like going through this with her. He rubbed at his face in frustration. He couldn't fathom why she was always trying to irritate him. And now this because of Yoruichi and her big mouth. He would have to call her and give her a long lecture about what subjects are appropriate and inappropriate to talk to his wife about.

"Do you ever see her?"

"Huh?"

"The woman you are in love with, do you ever see her?"

"Would you care if I did?"

"Why should I?"

"You're my wife." He rolled his eyes; he didn't know why he let her provoke him so much.

"That word means nothing when there is no love behind it Gin."

"Love?" he mocked, "a woman's favorite word, ya spend all your life trying to figure it out what it is, and when it's right in your face ya ignore it. Ya gotta be mature enough to know some things just don't happen and ya can't change it to suit your own purpose."

"And when love doesn't matter you go for second best right? As you did with me?" She concluded. She didn't know why but she felt put off knowing she hadn't been his first choice.

"Not true, I'm just as happy being with ya Moto-san."

Her eyes narrowed,* just as happy*. So he had been with her. Had they broken up and he never got over her? "What if one day she suddenly wakes up and realizes what she's missing? What would happen then?"

He sighed all her questions were bothersome, "Don't worry you will be the first to know."

"But…"

"Just drop it Moto-san, its over." He said tersely.

She didn't know if he meant the conversation or his lost love. The look on his face told her he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Her mind wouldn't let her drop it though. He no longer seemed like the heartless Gin she was so used to. "I'm sorry Gin; I shouldn't have brought it up."

He just shrugged, "Actually I'm somewhat glad you're curious."

"Why?"

"Like I said I want us to get to know each other better. If opening up about my past will help then I do not mind conversing."

"I do." She stood going to leave "I don't really care about your past or your future for that matter. I'm not _really_ your wife so it doesn't make a difference to me Gin."

"Is being married to me such a terrible thing?"

"Why would you want to stay married to me, your old sweetheart might pop up any minute wanting you back!" Her voice had risen slightly. She had no clue why she was so peeved.

"I told ya forget about her, she aint coming back. Why can't you just let it go Moto-san? It's not like I give two shits about Kisan." He dragged his hand roughly through his hair. She was so persistent.

"Maybe you don't but I'm not as callous as you. When a man makes love to me I don't want to feel like a substitute." She sighed why was she arguing with him about this?

"I'd never mistake ya for another woman Moto-san," he said softly an unfamiliar note in his voice, "Just as I won't let you mistake me for a past lover. Once I make you mine you will forget about him." He gazed intently at her his eyes ominous.

"You think so?" She laughed and made a show of rolling her eyes, "I'd rate you a five maybe six from your performance the other night," she shrugged, "I've been with better."

"Keep provoking me Moto-san." He murmured. "Then I'll have a reason to drag you upstairs and teach you lesson."

She stepped back, "Your joking Gin, your all bark and no bite." He was frowning his lips thin with anger, warning her to keep on pushing. He might not try anything because of his staff but she did not want to take any chances. She was testing his patience and he was waiting for a chance to lose it.

He smiled broadly baring his straight white teeth, "I'm not my dear, so keep pushing me Moto-san."

She nodded knowing that he was a man of his word and if she kept at it he really would take her upstairs. "Can I just ask you one more thing Gin?"

He nodded.

"When you asked me to marry you were you already in love with her?"

"Damn woman, can't you just drop the subject already? I'm getting tired of repeating myself."

"I might if you would just let me meet her. What does she look like? Does she have dark hair, light hair? Is she pretty?"

"No her hair wasn't dark, actually the coloring is much like yours, and her complexion is slightly similar to your own less the bitterness in the eyes though."

She touched her hair, twirling it around her finger as if she was considering something, "I could dye my hair so it's less confusing for you."

"Shut-up Matsumoto!" he growled with unexpected violence He flung the glass he had been holding and strode aggressively to the door, "Don't try my patience any further or I won't be responsible for what I do." He walked out then leaving house.

-Months Later -

As the months passed Matsumoto went to visit her father almost every day since she came back. They would talk about her life and his new found love of art. She had also made the rounds going to her friends' houses and apologizing for not inviting them. She fended off each of their questions about Gin and summed it up as an unexpected romance that just blossomed into love. Even as she smiled in their faces she knew she was lying to them. She wondered what they would think if they knew the truth.

She had made it a point to stay in bed late every day until she was sure Gin had left for work and by the time he was back she was safely tucked away in her room. Even though it was connected to his, she had put a lock on it. Just in case.

She hated staying around the house even with her father it was beginning to get boring. Before her marriage she had friends and a nice little job. Her friends and her would always hang out; go to the beach or just party. Now she was married it seems as if those things were no longer acceptable to do... She sighed she needed to find something to occupy her time. She could start a garden, but she hated to get dirty. She could call and ask for her old job back but then she might have to see Kisan. She heaved a sigh wondering what he was up to now. Had he seen the news of her wedding? It didn't matter anymore she was over him.

She stood surveying her room. It had three months since she came back and still her half of her stuff was still packed. The room looked the same as she moved into it. Her father had yet to be over maybe she would start decorating, that would keep her busy for a while at least. When Gin got home she would ask him, see if he mind her changing a few things around. As if her thoughts magically made him appear she heard his car pull up in the drive way. Should she pretend to be sleeping it was only 10 in the morning? She frowned maybe he forgot something. He would leave after he retrieved it. She sat on her bed and listened as the door opened and the echo of footsteps on the stairs.

A soft knock on her door made her jump. "Moto-san, are you awake?" She stayed quiet hoping he would leave, but another knock at her door told her he wasn't going anywhere. A huge frown was planted on her face as she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I need you to pack a few things; I have a big meeting with one of the stock holders in Brighton. We should leave in an hour or so if we are to make it there by the afternoon."

"Do I have to go?" Gin had been on plenty of overnight trips which he hadn't bothered to invite her on before, so why was he now?

"Yes, He is bringing his wife and I need you to take her out to dinner maybe a show later afterwards."

She just nodded and started to close the door. "Let me know when you are ready I will have Norman bring your bags to the car."

They left for Brighton less than a later, they drove in silence most of the way. Matsumoto lost in thought, Gin the same. When they arrived at the hotel Matsumoto put her stuff away and quickly changed.

"Where are you going?"

"I told some friends we could hang out today. I haven't seen them in so long. We are just going to lunch to catch up."

A lift of his eyebrow showed disbelief but he said nothing. "Just be back and ready to take Mrs. Daine to dinner tonight."

She nodded and left. When she was in the cab she sighed in relief, she going to visit her favorite shop here. She hadn't wanted him to join her so she had made up the friends excuse.

She shopped casually browsing the new selection, picking out pieces left and right. After a few hours in the store she decided she had bought enough (yea right lol) paid and left. She stood outside trying to hail a cab when a familiar voice called her name, a taxi screeched to a halt in front of her and Kisan stepped out of it.

"If it isn't Rangiku. I was just thinking about you and here you appear as beautiful as ever."

She was mute for a few seconds, before she found her voice "If you're done with the taxi I'll take it."

"We can share." He flashed her a brilliant smile and she remembered what had drawn her to him in the first place. He took her bags and put them in the trunk then climbed in with her.

"You're more gorgeous than I remember Rangiku."

"All I can say is marriage agrees with me." She hoped he would get it but he didn't, his smile widened, showing teeth.

"So it seems, I've see the dude you married defiantly not your type, more like your father's choice." He inched a little closer, "so does he love you or did he just see you as the boss's daughter?"

She sighed, "I wouldn't be married to him if he didn't." She took him in; he had changed a lot since she had last seen him. His hair was longer and dyed black. His eyes sparkled with a new vibrance. The two were totally different, Kisan was right Gin was not her type.

She put a little distance between them, it was weird being in such small quarters with him again, when less than a year ago in this same situation she would be cuddling up to him. "So… what have you been up too?"

"You know this and that; it's been so hectic at work lately. But enough about that lets go to dinner and catch up Rangiku."

"I can't Kisan."

"I just want to talk Rangiku; you don't know how much I regret us breaking up. You were *are* the best thing in my life."

"There is no point in beating a dead horse Kisan; we have nothing to talk about."

"Ok well just have dinner with me for old time sake, as friends."

"No Kisan, we aren't friends. We will never be friends and whatever we had is over now." He shook his head taking her hand and tugging her close to him.

"It's not over; I can see you still have feelings for me." He kissed her then the familiar feeling of his lips bringing back memories. She pushed him off of her.

"Stop the car please." As the cab pulled up to the curb she jumped out paying the driver and retrieving her bags. She had to get away from Kisan he was dangerous.

"Rangiku we can't leave it at this. Just have a drink with me that's all."

"No Kisan." She walked off as fast as she could disappearing into the hotel, her heart pounding wildly.

-Later-

Matsumoto could not get Kisan out of her mind. It had been a shock to see him again. She had broken up with him and he had cursed her for being stupid, said he loved her why couldn't she see that and now he had professed it again. She was finally managing to cope with her life right now; she didn't need any more trouble added to it. If Gin ever found out, she didn't know what he would do then. Sure he was fond of her father and might not say anything to him but he definitely wouldn't tolerate being cuckolded.

She shook the thoughts from her head and got ready donning a simple evening dress for the dinner. She glanced at her watch, a little past 7:30 she wasn't sure when Mrs. Daine would be there so she sat in the living room and waited.

A few minutes later the door swung open and Gin walked in. He passed her going to his room then came back handing her a small box. "Wear these; they would go perfect with that dress."

"Since when are you an expert on fashion?" She chuckled opening the box. The earrings he had proposed to her with, laid untouched on the black velvet. When the party had been over and she retired to her room and looked for the box but it was gone. She figured Gin had taken it back. There were still as beautiful as she remembered. "You kept them?"

"Yea." He was looking at her, a strange emotion in his eyes.

She hesitantly put them in, her fingers shaking as she did so. She went to the mirror he was right they did go with the dress but better yet they looked stunning on her. "I knew it, they were made for you." He was watching her and she blushed under his scrutiny.

"That color suits ya Moto-san," He enjoyed the way she looked when she blushed. She hardly ever did it in his company so when she did he relished the sight.

Was he talking about the rubies or the bright pink flush of her cheeks? "I would hope our daughters take your features. Although I might regret that when they are teens."

Her body visibly tensed.

"Nothing to say to that Moto-san? Usually you're full of witty retorts."

"What do you want me to say Gin? Talking about a family when our marriage is nothing but hoax, I won't feed into your fictional world Gin."

"No Moto-san it's anything but phony. My ring is on your finger. You are my wife and I'm serious I want a family and I don't want to wait forever to start it." He made a wry face

"You bastard how could you think of bringing a kid into this worthless marriage?"

"It won't be once we have kids. "

"You said you wouldn't rush me Gin..."

"We've been married for three, almost four months Matsumoto."

"I need more time!" She had backed away from him, fear rising up in her. He had promised he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, he would give her time to get accustomed to him.

"Calm down Moto-san. I aint talking about having kids right away, but I do want ya to stop pretending that this isn't a real marriage."

"I can't Gin, I don't love you and we both know you don't love me. I don't think this is going to work Gin, once we get home I think we should just get an annulment and I'll expl…"

A knock on the door cut her off and she hurried over to it, sighing in relief. The Concierge had come to escort her to the restaurant located in the hotel. She hastily closed the door after her following the young man into the elevator.

As the night wore on Matsumoto was thinking less of Gin and enjoying Mrs. Daine company. She was a delightful middle aged woman. She told stories of her children and her new granddaughter. She was half-way through retelling her engagement to Gin when she spotted Kisan walking over to them.

"Rangiku, hey. It's nice to see you again. Mind if I join you?" He flashed his most charming smile.

"Actually…"

"Oh sit down dear, we were just about to have some coffee would you like some?" Mrs. Daine waved over one of the waiters, and asked for some coffee to be brought out.

Matsumoto glared at him, what was he doing here? She introduced him and before long Mrs. Daine and Kisan were talking as if they were old friends. Matsumoto just sat back and let him talk, he was very good that. He was charming to say the least, making you feel as if you're the only woman in the world. Mrs. Daine was giggling like a school girl listening to Kisan. It's funny before she would be doing the same thing. Hanging onto his every word, eyes wide with adoration. Now she couldn't see why she had fallen so hard for him. He was very cute of course but beneath that pretty face was nothing. The phony smiles he thrown to Mrs. Daine proved it more and more.

"We should be going now Rangiku." Kisan suddenly turned to her, he checked his watch again.

"Where?"

"You're so silly Rangiku, I already told Charlotte we would be at her party. We won't have another chance to say goodbye. She _is_ leaving tomorrow morning." he turned and smiled once again at Mrs. Daine "I hope you don't mind me stealing her away from you for a bit."

"Oh no not at all, please Rangiku have fun and thank you for such an enjoyable evening. You too young man." She giggled again, she stood waving off Matsumoto's offer of walking her to her suite.

She wanted to scream at him, she didn't however because they were in public and it wasn't wise to draw any unneeded attention. When they stepped outside she turned on him, "What the hell are you thinking Kisan?"

"You looked like you were dying of boredom. Just thought I would save you."

"Actually I was enjoying our conversation. Anyways goodnight Kisan I'm not going to that party with you." She turned to walk back into the hotel and he grabbed her arm.

"There is no party, just wanted to get you away from her. Come on I know a nice little bar right down the street. Just one drink and we can call it a night. Promise." He took her hand and dragged her down the street to a small little bar.

She didn't fight it she was over him and she would make sure he knew it too before the night was over. They talked about the business and about her father the time slowly crept by until she glanced at her watch. Her eyes widen it was two in the morning. How had the time slipped by so fast? She should have been home already.

"I have to go Kisan, I'm tired."

He nodded helping her up, she felt a little tipsy from the few drinks she had. They walked down the deserted sidewalk, for what seemed like hours. She glanced around she hadn't remembered it being so far away. Kisan pulled her into a darkened ally. Pushing her up against the rough stone wall.

"Ran I love you, forget about Ichimaru, and be with me. I didn't know how much I cared about you till you left me Rangiku."

She blinked and shook her head, he didn't just say that, "I love my husband Kisan, and I'm not the kind of girl to cheat…" He said nothing just drew her into his arms and kissed her, ignoring her struggles.

Enraged she pushed at him, and he held her tighter his fingers digging into her arms. "Just take me back to the hotel Kisan," she tried to stay calm, she could talk him out of this, and she didn't want anyone to see her in such a position. She was more afraid of what Gin would do if he ever found out than of Kisan at this moment. But his tight grip was hurting her. She tried to free herself from his hold but the movement of her body excited him more. "Let go of me," she finally screamed out. A light flicked on somewhere and he let her go.

He stepped back, breathing heavily. "I'm...I'm sorry Ran, I guess I just misread the situation." He dropped his hands to his side and sighed. "Less than a year ago you had said you loved me and I find it hard to believe your feelings for me could just disappear."

"I told you Kisan, what we had is done. I love Gin he is everything to me." She had to try and say it with a straight face. There was no way she would let Kisan know the truth, not after what he just did to her.

Kisan stared down at the ground, "I'll just have to try to accept it then. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends."

She sighed, "Just take me back to the hotel Kisan and I will forgive you." There was no way she would ever see him again, but went along with him. She hadn't a clue where they were at.

He walked her back to the hotel and apologized again, she said goodbye and went into the elevator. She stared at her reflection in back. Her lip stick was smeared and her dress had been crumpled. The soft bun she had worn was now disheveled. She tried to fix herself as much as she could. When the elevator door opened she took in a deep breath. If she was lucky Gin would already be sleeping and he wouldn't know she had come in so late.

The room was in complete darkness and she sighed in relief he was sleeping. She silently made her way across the living room and was almost to her own when she heard his door open. She turned to see his tall silhouetted body.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

A/N: Pls read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is the next chapter of Forced To Marry. I wanna thank haeye and daftpunkress for their revies, and everyone that put my story on follow! There is a lemon in this chapter. But I think it was tastefully done. Also I have the last chapter ready to be uploaded, when I get enough reviews I will upload it!

P.S- Next chapter is the last chapter!

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"So you should!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his room slamming the door. "You made a complete fool of me! Ya couldn't wait to get away from me and run away with your boyfriend could you? I should have known, when ya so willingly agreed to come here with me. What the hell was I thinking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Gin." She yanked her arm out of his hold.

"Oh so ya just happened to bump into him at the restaurant? Excuse me if I don't believe that."

"Actually I bumped into him while I was shopping…"

"And here I thought you were hanging with your friends." He sneered, "What a coincidence."

"It was, he asked me to dinner and I refused, I told him I'm married."

"Bullshit you encouraged him, that's why he was there tonight wasn't it? I know sometimes I'm a fool where you're concerned but I'm not stupid enough to believe that."

"Gin listen to me I told him I didn't want to see him again." She sighed, rubbing her temples. All this arguing was giving her a headache.

"Then why did you leave Mrs. Diane to go off with him? How the hell do you think I felt when she told me you had gone with Kisan to some party?" His voice had risen a couple of notches, almost to the point of yelling. His lips were set in a hard line, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I only went because I didn't want to cause a scene in front of Mrs. Diane. Gin can't you see where I am coming from? I didn't want Mrs. Diane to think me impolite."

"I see something alright, and I damn well don't like it." He took in her disheveled dress, and her tousled hair. His gaze fell to her lips and his eyes narrowed. He stepped closer to her his hand going to her face, rubbing at the lipstick at the side of her mouth, "I supposed this was the product of shaky hands?"

She glanced down, "He forced himself on me Gin, and I fought him off. Honest, I didn't want him to touch me, I told him that." She pulled away from his touch "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to blatantly cheat on you?" she said aggravated at the way he was speaking to her.

"Why wouldn't you? It's not like you care about the way I would feel."

She knew it was the truth she hadn't shown Gin any kind of emotion other than hate, and she had told him plenty of times in no uncertain words that she didn't care about him. "I know I've been a total bitch to you, but I've always been the smiling blushing bride when it mattered Gin. I've never done anything to say otherwise in public. We made a contract when we married, and I will stand by it till the very end."

"I already told ya Moto-san there won't be an end to this marriage." He said eerily quiet, his voice filled with threat. "You took a vow to be my wife, and that is what you will be till the day we die Moto-san in every way."

Matsumoto stepped back away from him, fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Gin was upset maybe he had a right to be, but the way he was talking put her on edge, " Let's just go to sleep and talk about it in the morning when we both had a chance to cool down Gin."

"No, I'm sick of talking. I've given you so much leeway already Moto-san." His voice was thick and her fear increased.

"Gin you promised, you would give me time … you can't just go back on your word."

"I did but it wasn't so you can take a lover in the afternoon! From now on any favors you give are to me!"

Gin dragged her away from the door her feet skidded across the plush carpet as she struggled against him. She was no match for him, and he flung her onto the bed and held her down with his hands.

"As of now Moto-san, I call the shots," he hissed, glaring down at her.

She glared back at him through slitted eyes, she wasn't going to show him any fear. She had worried about what he would think when he found out and now she knew. He was furious at her but it wasn't her fault. She had tried to save face in front of Mrs. Diane and look where it got her. She had to fight off Kisan and now it looked as if she would be doing the same thing with Gin.

"Gin," she called his name softly, lowering her voice to a soft whisper to try and soothe him, "I don't know why you are so angry. Certainly there's nothing wrong with having a drink with a friend."

"No but staying out till two in the morning with your old lover is."

"He wasn't my lover Gin."

"Liar, you were with him for six months. And with a body like yours no way you guys weren't intimate." He said mockingly.

"You're a fine one to call me a liar Gin. You Lied about being in love with me when you proposed four years ago Gin!" She shouted at him, she was angry now. How dare he.

"Don't even bring that up Moto-san," He said gruffly, his voice hoarse from shouting, his grip on her tightening.

"Stop playing the heavy-handed husband with me Gin!"

"I aint playin', the games are over Moto-san." He whispered.

The fear that had settled in her stomach bubbled over into full swing and she tried to jerk herself free from his grip. All pretense of calm out the window, she flayed her arms trying to push him off, her nails dug into his flesh drawing blood. Gins grasp remained unyielding and unwavering. She dug them in harder.

"Bitch!" His hands dropped and immediately Matsumoto scrambled to the far side of the bed, He pounced at her and pulled her violently under him, imprisoning her under his bulk. "Don't fight me Moto-san, ya aint gonna win. You are mine and I'm going to have you." He snarled.

"Not like this Gin!...Please…" Her voice had been shrill, but now it died to a slight whisper. She stared up at him, her eyes big, tears welling up in them.

He tore at her dress disregarding her pleads. He ripped her clothes off throwing them to the far corner of the room. He gazed down at her pink-tinged smooth skin. "You're so beautiful Moto-san. Beautiful and deceitful. " He said his voice deep with lust. "Acting like a frigid little rich girl with me, but giving yourself to some punk who doesn't even deserve to lick the bottom of your shoes."

"I never slept with Kisan," she sobbed out, she took a deep breath, she had to calm him down. She was able to calm Kisan down not even an hour ago, but this time she knew that she was in more danger. Gin was dangerously close to losing the little bit of self-control he had left, she could see it in his eyes. They were clouded over with desire. " I get why your mad at me Gin, " She murmured softly, " I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, or even been the wife you might of wanted me to be, but I swear to you Gin I've never given myself to anyone." She reached up to touch his cheek softly, "I'm a virgin Gin. I swear."

His lips curled into a cruel smile, "twenty-one and fucking gorgeous, you really think I believe that bullshit?"

"It's true Gin I …" She was cut off by his lips. His kiss was forceful his tongue pushing into her mouth.

This is what she had feared. Her mind raced and she began to struggle in earnest. Her arms and legs flaring about. But it was no use, she was powerless against him. He paid no attention to her shrieks, all rhyme and reason had flew out the door, only her body under his counted now.

Matsumoto wouldn't give up, she continued to kick and scream, raking her nails across any flesh she could. "You'll never have me!" she said, but she knew it was a lie. Because his hands were everywhere, leaving no curve unexplored. Her skin glistened under the faint light of the lamp; her nipples ached for his touch. In a last ditch attempt she thrashed under him, and he rose up and pinned her arms down to her side. His eyes were glazed over and his hair a damp fall of silver.

She didn't know when his clothes had come off, but now she could see the muscles rippling under his skin. She closed her eyes trying to block out what was going to happen, but she could feel the throbbing heat of his cock on her thigh.

Gin ogled her, his eyes roaming over her naked body. A hungry gleam in his eyes as he devoured her body with his gaze. Naked she laid there, hands pinned so she could not use them for cover. She stared up at him defiantly through hooded eyes, her mouth set in a frown. He looked at her for a few minutes, his rage fell away and desire took over.

As if in slow motion he lowered his face to hers, his mouth touched hers in a kiss so faint she thought she had imagined it. She was disarmed by the tenderness of his tongue as it snaked across her lips. He kissed her neck gently suckling on the soft skin there blowing cool air against her skin. She shivered and Gin repositioned himself, his body between her own. He kissed along her collar bone dipping lower darting his tongue against her heated flesh. Nibbling gently at the rise of her breast. He closed his lips over one nipple gentle suckling it. He grazed it with his tongue while his teeth scraped against it.

Matsumoto let out a deep throated moan and it made him bolder. He shifted so he was on his knees his lips moved from one nipple to the other, his hand trailing down across her stomach to her mound of curly hair. His fingers sank down probing deeper into her folds. Matsumoto cried out in pleasure her hands tangled in his silver locks her back arched. Her moans were coming in rhythmic series, he lightly flicked her clit and she shrieked out pulling his head closer to her nipple, he kept his pace feeling the warmth of her cum on his fingertips. Her body slowly began to relax falling back unto the bed with a pleasured moan.

He gazed at her the pleasured look on her face, the slight pink blush on her cheeks her half-closed eyes. She averted her eyes from him, trying to control her ragged breathing. He smirked down at her, "We aint done yet Moto-san." He spread her legs his fingers delved into her moist opening checking if she was wet enough, her hips bucked impatiently, he guided his cock to her opening, his eyes locked with hers. In one swift movement he buried himself into her. He jerked in surprise as he felt the resistance of her barrier. He stopped staring down at her.

Matsumoto grasped the sheet tightly as he pushed himself in. Her eyes shut tight, tears creasing her lashes and ran down her pink cheeks. Her body closed up. "Moto-san" He said her name softly his lips next to her ear. He was holding himself back, it felt so good to be inside her to have her body pulsing around him. But he would not continue until she was ready.

"Gin…" The pain had subsided replaced by a feeling she had never felt before. The feeling of just having him in her was overwhelming. Slowly Gin began to thrust into her. Then pulled out till only the tip was in her. He plunged into her again, Matsumoto whimpered softly. Sweat beginning to sheath her body as she lifted her hips to meet his. Gin rocked his against hers gaining a steady rhythm as their hips met and parted.

He gritted his teeth as their speed and intensity increased, thrusting harder into her. She squirmed beneath him her arms tighten around him in a death grip she was moaning and whimpering his name, her eyes shut tight. He could tell that she was close now as her body began to tighten around him. He held her hips grinding into her. Her mouth fell open, her nails dug into the hard muscled flesh of his back as she screamed out her climax. Tears pouring from her eyes glistening on her lashes.

Her body was like a vice-grip around him, he could feel her wetness flowing against him. He let him self go then his climax crashing into him, He thrusted into her and she could feel her insides being coated with his warm seed. She convulsed as spasms mulled over her body cause her to go limp, her breathing ragged and short coming.

Gin laid peacefully next to her. His eyes closed, soft snores escaping him. She laid there staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the anger to show up at what he had done. None came and she sighed, she was probably to tired to feel anything then. She glanced at him, if she had kept fighting him, it would have been rape, and would he have stopped? Even if their love making had ended with mutual climax the violence it had begun with appalled her. She moved slightly trying to put some space between them, but his arm that rested possessively on her hip pulled her closer to him. She sighed, afraid of waking him, one time was enough for one night. She pulled the blanket up over her naked breasts, there was so many things running through her mind at the moment but she wouldn't think about them tonight, after a night of sleep she would be able to cope with this situation and she would talk to Gin. She closed her eyes then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

-Next day-

* * *

Matsumoto sat up, her phone was ringing, but where was it. She reached over to the nightstand. The memory of last night came back to her and she looked at the empty spot next to her. He was gone. She stood, picking up her dress from the night before and throwing it on. She felt an odd sense of loss, as she walked through the suite, she shook her head going to her room. He hadn't said he would be going anywhere today, and he didn't wake her as if this morning was nothing different.

She finally found her cell half way buried in her purse. It had been Gin. She brought it with her into the bathroom in case he called again. She was halfway through her shower when the phone rang. She stumbled as she tried to pick it up in time.

"Hello…Hello…"Maybe she hadn't reached it in time.

" Hey hope I didn't wake ya."

Her heart started to beat faster, why? She heard his voice everyday yet it sounded alien to her. An unknown feeling curled in the pit of her stomach. "Oh no I was just going to have some breakfast." There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she was afraid. Nothing was making sense anymore let alone all the emotions he had stirred in her. It wasn't every day that you fight a man like a wildcat and then surrendered to him. He had been soo…

"Are ya still there."

"Yea sorry, thought I burned my eggs," she lied. Her mind was a jumbled mess she couldn't concentrate on their conversation , " why are you whispering?"

"In a meeting, just call to let ya know I won't be back till later tonight. We could stay another evening if ya don't feel like driving at night."

"Whatever you want Gin."

"How submissive of ya," He sounded amused and she frowned.

"Sometimes it's better to be."

He was silent for a few minutes, "We should of talk before I left but I didn't wanna wake ya. I…sorry but I gotta go, I'll see ya tonight." The phone dial sounded in her ear and she sighed. She jumped back in the shower finishing up. She went to his bedroom and stared down at the bed. As all of last night ran through her head. She was lost in a daze as she sat on the edge of the bed. Somewhere something was going off, it took her a moment to realize that the alarm was going off. She was clutching at the sheet, it smelled of him. She didn't know when she had grabbed it. Why was she holding it for dear life, her knuckles were white. She stood up suddenly realization hit her. She was in love him.

"You're an idiot Rangiku!" she said aloud, " How could you have been so stupid?" It was so easy to get over Kisan because she didn't love him anymore and when she said those words to him she knew they were true…she couldn't love him because she loved Gin. She had ignored him and treating him like trash just because she wanted to be her own woman, she had refused to see Gin for who he really was and now it hit her. Hard. She was in love with him, when had it happened she didn't know but the feeling she felt now was unlike any she had felt before.

As swiftly as it came to her she slumped, Gin was in love with someone else. "Just fantastic" she muttered to herself. Before it hadn't mattered that his heart was somewhere else because she thought she didn't care, but now it was different. She stood dejectedly, if she wanted Gin she would have to settle for being second best, because unlike her when he fell in love it lasted. Could she go on living with him like this? Gin wasn't in love with her but he wanted her and that was something she could work with. She would change his mind, wipe away any memories he might have of the other woman.

From now on she would go where he would go, illuminate his days, learn about the business so they could have conversations about it. She would make his house their home, filled with love and laughter and family. Family, funny she had told him she never wanted kids with him but now here she was thinking about having a family with him. She sighed how would she tell him about her change of heart? Would he be as surprised as she was? She decided to let her body language speak for her. Gin was a clever man he would figure it out.

The phone rang again and she jumped in excitement, "Hello?"

"Heya Ran-san, come have lunch with me."

It was Kisan, " No thanks Kisan I'm busy packing we are going home as soon as Gin gets back."

"I doubt that will be for a while, anyways I just want to apologize, when I think of how I acted last night I could kill myself."

"I can't Kisan." She frowned

"Pleas Ran-san."

She sighed, "Ok I'll be down in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and berated herself for giving in to him. She was down in the lobby when she changed her mind. This was a stupid idea, seeing Kisan again after last night, if Gin found out…she shook her head after today she would cut him from her life for good.

She sat across from him in the restaurant and listened to him apologize over and over and then go off into business. Had he always been so talkative? He jumped from one subject to another and she tried to look interested but she wasn't. She was so over this superficial pretty boy. When it was time for desert she declined.

"I must be going now Kisan, I have to finish packing."

He nodded and they left the restaurant, the drive back was longer than usual because of the traffic and by the time she made it back it was already close to three. She said her goodbyes to Kisan and made her way across the lobby. She stood waiting for the elevator when it opened Gin stood there. She blushed profusely at the sight of him and he smirked at her, his hand going to the small of her back.

"Meeting finished earlier than I expected, I went up to look for ya but…"

"Excuse me Ma'am, I think this is yours, the guy in the Jag said you left it behind." Matsumoto snatched her purse from the porter a deep shade of red on her cheeks. She hit the up button a few times just wanting to get away. Gin stared at her as they rode the elevator up, only when they were in their suite did he turn to her.

" I thought I made it clear I didn't want ya seeing ya boyfriend anymore," His calm façade hid the fury behind his eyes. " If ya want I'll be happy to give ya another lesson."

Matsumoto was dumbstruck, she knew their love-making had begun as punishment but that he still saw it as that was so belittling.

" Don't you dare threaten me Gin, I will walk out on you right now."

" And break your dad's heart? I doubt it."

" It would hurt him a lot more to know what you did last night." She smirked, she had finally got the upper hand.

Gin stared at her for a second, color leaving his cheeks. He turned away from her and walked to the kitchen. So he didn't care how much he hurt her but he didn't want to do anything upset her father.

"Two can play your game Gin, so don't think you can blackmail me into submitting to you. I already told you last night, Kisan forced me to go with him, and if you don't believe me then it's on you."

"There's a right and wrong way to behave, and you chose the wrong one."

"So you're saying raping me was right?"

"No I am not, it was the most horrendous thing to have done, and when I found out you were still a..."He paused as if he still couldn't believe it.

"A virgin? Was it really so hard to believe it Gin?"

"Well yea it was, I'm not trying to make excuses for myself but you're the one that claimed to have countless lovers."

"Maybe so, but it was just to make you angry, anyways it was none of your business."

"Of course it was."

" So if you had known you would have controlled yourself last night?"

The seconds ticked away as she waited for his answer. She tried to read him but he was the definition of poker-face. She tried to be aloof but he was so close, and she was aware of his height and his hands that hung at his side, the hands that had aroused her body in so many different ways last night.

" I don't know Moto-san. Maybe if ya didn't hate me so much and I knew you were married to me to be with me, not for you father, I wouldn't have reacted to knowing you were with your ex so violently." He shrugged, turning his gaze to some far off point, "I hate myself for what I did to you last night Moto-san, if it were possible for us to divorce now I wouldn't quarrel but unfortunately we are stuck together for the time being. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me then I promise I will never touch you again. "

Matsumoto sat on a nearby couch, her heart falling in her chest. There goes her happy dreams of a family and life with him. " I'm astonished that you would so easily let me go, after all I would be the largest shareholder in the company wouldn't it endanger your position? Aren't you afraid I would try and get rid of you?" She was hurt and now she would hurt him.

"It's a possibility, but now I know one thing for sure our marriage was a big mistake and as soon as possible I will remedy it." He said nothing else, disappearing into his room till it was time to leave.

The drive back was unbearable. Gin had invited one of his assistants on the trip, a tall leggy blonde. She hadn't known was coming, she figured he invited her after their little spat so that they wouldn't have to travel back alone. When they arrived he announced she would be staying for dinner. She had shrugged and told Norman to bring her dinner upstairs. She didn't feel like being in his or her presence anymore. She regretted that decision almost immediately as she sat alone in a big empty room with her thoughts. The man she loved would never love her because he was in love with someone else. What a fine situation to get herself into.

Matsumoto threw herself hole–heartily into the remodeling of the house. The hard work kept her mind busy and off of her personal problems. Two weeks of it found the living room and kitchen completely redone. A nice shade of turquoises replaced the deep navy of the living room. The weekend approached ahead of her and she didn't know what to do now. She would take a break from the renovating for a while and go to visit her father.

The sun was brightly shining and roses were in full bloom at her father's mansion. They sat outside enjoying the warm weather.

"Why didn't Ichimaru come with you Ran? I have not seen him for a while."

"He's been very busy dad." It wasn't a total lie. The pass few weeks he was always out or locked up in his study with one assistant or another. She didn't know if he was actually busy or if he deliberately was doing it so they would never be alone. She smiled at her dad.

"That may be so Ran but it's your duty to make sure he doesn't overwork himself."

"I'll try to get him to cut down, I promise dad. Maybe if you told him he might actually listen though." She giggled and her father laughed along with her.

Night had fallen by the time she left her father. He had brightened up her day a lot. All the stress of the past few weeks had melted away and she had truly enjoyed herself once again. She pulled up surprised to see Gins study open.

"You're still working?"

"You should be talking, you're up all hours of the night." He said lightly.

"I guess…"

"Still pining for Kisan?" he asked, even though he was talking to her he seemed to be off somewhere else.

"Are you pining for that lost love?"

He laughed, "You still interested in her? If I didn't know ya I would say you were jealous Moto-san."

"Just surprised that someone could touch your heart." She laughed and he went to say something but thought better of it and turned back to his study. She frowned " You're going back to work?"

"Nah, I'm finished. "He yawned and stretched. She couldn't help but see the flex of his muscles and a small pang of longing curled in her.

"I thought you were gonna spend the night at your father's house."

"No he wouldn't allow it, he thought you would be mad at him for keeping me there. Anyways if you want we can have dinner now."

"Ok sure." She was halfway down the stairs when she heard the phone ring.

"It's ya boyfriend, wanna take it upstairs?"

She flounced into his study and took the phone. "Hey Kisan, how nice to hear from you." Her voice was sickly sweet as she talked to him. " Oh sure I'm free tomorrow….Lunch? Let me check my schedule…yup I'm free." Of course she didn't want to see him but because Gin was listening to her conversation she sounded as enthusiastic as she could. Punctuating every sentence with a bright smile only Gin could see. "Ok. See you tomorrow then Kisan." She hung up and sighed.

Gin stood there frowning at her. "Oh stop with that look Gin. I'll be out tomorrow if you need me, don't bother to call cause I won't be answering." She stood going to the door, "I presume you won't make a huge scene when I get back."

"And I presume you will be tactful." He responded coolly.

"As tactful as you are Gin." She smiled in his face, yet her heart was shriveling in her chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh that assistant of yours, what's her name? Ms. Legs?" As soon as it was out, she wished she could take it back. Not only did she sound like she was nagging him but she sounded jealous as well. Gin thought so too, the corner of his lips lifted, smiling sardonically. "I'm not amazed that girl didn't love you, you're as hard to get close to as porcupine. You're a cruel cold-hearted…"

"Ya done yet?" He waved her away dismissively, he had long turned away from her, picking up a folder.

She hmpthed and walked out. When she was alone she was livid. She shouldn't have lost her temper like that with him. He was only going to hate her more.

When they finally sat down for dinner, silence hovered in the room. She watched him push the food around his plate . " You're not hungry?"

"No quarreling makes me lose my appetite." He was quiet for a few more minutes then out of now where he said , " Aren't ya tired of arguing all the time Moto-san? Can't we be civilized while we have to live together or do you enjoy being a bitch?"

"What can I say you bring out the worst in me." She smiled pleasantly at him.

"And you me." He said tersely then sighed, " When I think about what I did to you, I hate myself."

"Just forget about it Gin. It's done and over."

"Have you stopped thinking about it?"

She wanted to say No, she could never forget that glorious night that had started in hate but ended in a new found realization of love for her. Arrogance made her keep her mouth shut. She could never admit it to him. She shrugged indifferently, as if the whole conversation bored to her death. She inwardly grimaced, how easily she became a liar. How easy for her to act so uncaring and cool. When all she wanted to do was scream I love you at the top of her lungs.

Gin excused himself and informed her he was going out. She said nothing as she watched him leave. He hadn't said where he was going, and she wouldn't ask.

She mulled around her room, tired of being alone in a big empty house. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the numbers looking for anyone to call. She was at the bottom of the list when Yoruichi's name came into view. She glanced at the clock, it was still early enough that she could call. She hesitantly dialed the number and counted the rings.

" Hello Rangiku."

"Yoruichi, hey what's up?"

"Oh not much, just watching some TV. What about you?"

" Not much here either," she sighed, hoping her voice didn't relay the way she was feeling. "Just wanted to say hey. Gin told me you just got back from a trip."

" Yea I did it was fun and all that jazz. Anyways are you ok ? Is your father ok? Is Gin ok?"

"Yea my father is fine, actually he's looking a whole lot better, the nurse said if he keeps improving in a few weeks she won't need to be there anymore and he will be able to go back to work. As for Gin I don't know.."

"Aww you guys have your first lovers quarrel?"

"Well…" she paused not sure how to put it. She found it impossible to keep up her façade she had to tell someone or else she was going to burst, "Our marriage is a fake Yoruichi it's always been."

"What? I don't get what you're saying Rangiku."

Without sentiment she told Yoruichi the whole story, an edited version of all the events that led up to that moment in time. She sighed in relief as the burden of keeping such a huge secret was lifted from her. She could hear Yoruichi's shocked gasp on the other end.

"So you guys don't love each other? You guys are great actors if not."

"Yea, I guess we are." A pregnant pause filled the room. " I think he's still in love with his mystery woman Yoruichi."

She slumped on the bed, staring at the wall across from her. She debated on telling her friend of her new found feelings but decided against it. Yoruichi was still Gins friend and she didn't want to burden her with it then make her promise not to say.

"I don't get it, you guys looked so happy when you were together. I'm flabbergasted. I can't believe anyone could be unhappy married to Gin, he's a great guy…is there someone else on your end Rangiku?"

She shook her head, forgetting Yoruichi couldn't see her, "No, but it takes two to tango and I think Gin has finally given up."

"Does that mean you have too? Or don't you want to fight for your man?"

Matsumoto shrugged, she didn't know what to do anymore. " I'm sorry Yoruichi I shouldn't have said anything. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok Rangiku keep me updated."

"Yoruichi don't tell Gin ok? I'm kind of embarrassed I've told you already I think he would hate me more for airing our laundry to you."

"Don't worry about it Rangiku I won't say anything, talk to you later."

"Ok. Later." She hung up and threw herself on the bed. How had her life become such a mess?

* * *

-A few weeks later-

* * *

Matsumoto sat at her desk, the nurse had just called. Her father was 100% she would be leaving tomorrow. She should have been happy her father was doing well, but she was filled with dread. As soon as Gin heard the news, there would be no reason for them to stay together anymore. He would let her go . The pain of it hit her hard and she began to cry. She sat in room pondering over what would happen when he got home, she knew of course but some small part of her hoped for the best. Hoped he would say he loved her and wanted to stay married.

She stood and screamed into the silence of her room. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Gin had made it clear as soon as her father was better they could part and forget about the marriage, citing irreconcilable differences, when her father asked what happened. She got into bed, it was mid-day but she felt tired. The stress of the whole situation wearing her out. She closed her eyes willing herself to sleep. To forget about what would happen next and go back to a time when Gin at least liked her.

* * *

-Years ago-

* * *

"Darling would you come down here for a second I would like you to meet someone!"

Matsumoto made her way down the stairs. It was probably one of his colleagues from work. He always brought them home to work on business they hadn't finish in the office and have dinner if it was late. She took each step one at a time hoping to get a peak of who it was before she was seen. She had met quite a few of them. There was an old guy she didn't like him much, he was always looking at her disapprovingly. There was a lady that had come once. Rumi or maybe it was Ruri, she couldn't remember but she had liked her. She took her on an all-day shopping trip then out to dinner. That was the most time she had ever spent with a woman older than herself. Maybe her father had planned it like that but he never invited her over again. Her eyes widened maybe it was her.

She stood on the side of the door and peaked in. Her father stood next to a tall lanky boy. They were deep in conversation and Matsumoto frowned. She would just sneak away before they saw her…to late her gaze met his and she jumped back her eyes wide. He was cute, cute wasn't the word for it he was gorgeous. He had seen her, she peeked again and he was staring in her direction, a small smile on his lips. She blushed pulling back again. A feeling bubbling up inside of her.

"Ran-san? Why are you hiding dear come, come." Her father was standing there looking at her a huge smile on his face. He ushered her into the room, and she stood behind him shyly, staring at her shoes. If she had known such a hot guy would be down here she would have worn something better. The frumpy sweater and jeans hid her incoming curves. Her hair was a mess, she frowned to herself. "Darling I would like you to meet Ichimaru Gin. He joined our company a few weeks ago and already he's rising in the ranks."

Matsumoto said nothing she glanced up and found herself staring into his face. His eyes surveyed her and she blushed harder. Her cheeks burned. "Umm…I…I'm Rangiku Matsumoto..nice to..nice to meet you." She cursed herself for stuttering like a bumbling fool.

His smile widened, " it's nice to meet ya Rangiku." He held out his hand and she nervously shook it. The way he had said her name put butterflies in her stomach. His voice was deep, and sexy. "Eito has told me so much about ya. For a while I thought I wouldn't get to meet ya." He laughed the sound filling Matsumoto's ear. " Your father doesn't give you much credit, you're more beautiful that he described."

He thought she was beautiful? Matsumoto almost swooned, she just nodded she was too embarrassed to speak.

"Go put something better on Ran-san, Ichimaru is going to stay for dinner. You will be the hostess for tonight." Matsumoto nodded and rushed off upstairs. Once safe in her room she collapsed against the door her stomach in knots. He had touched her hand. She could still feel the warmth of his fingers. She giggled with glee as she searched through her closet for something to wear. She had all the latest designers of course but who to wear? She settled on a little black dress. It wasn't to tight yet it showed off her new figure. She brushed at her hair trying to get it perfect. She put on some light make then stared at herself in the mirror. This was a much better image. She looked hot.

She made her way to the dining room, Eito and Gin were already seated and she took a seat across from Gin.

" I was getting worried about you Dearie."

"Oh, sorry I was just…Sorry dad." She wouldn't let him know she had spent the whole hour making sure her outfit was perfect.

She stared at him love-struck all through dinner, fumbling her words and dropping things. She wasn't the most coordinated girl but it was way more than usual. She was so nervous in front of him. She wanted to make a good impression it's not every day a hunk of a guy walks into your house and calls you beautiful. She was crushing on him hard, dare say love at first sight. That's it she sighed dreamily to herself. She was in love!

Eito laughed. If he had knew his daughter was gonna react to him like this he would have brought him over sooner. Ichimaru might have just joined his company but he knew his parents. In fact his father was one of his best friends. When his wife had been alive they would vacation with them every year. They had been like sisters. Always together. Now that his wife had passed away he was going to uphold her wish. He would see that these two were married before he passed. He had gotten Rumi to come over and make sure her son would like Rangiku, and with her go ahead he had arranged for him to come over. All the talking of her at the office helped also it seems because she was swooning over him.

When dinner was over, they retired to the living room for some coffee and tea. Alfred poured the tea and left them with a silent nod.

" Ran-san, could you entertain Ichimaru for me for a few minutes? I need to run out real quick, I forgot something on my way home. "Eito said grabbing his jacket.

Matsumoto glanced at her father then Gin, He was sitting on one of the couches stretched out, his long legs open one hand over the back. "Ok dad."

"Thanks I'll be back." He jingled his pocket looking for his keys then left.

When the door closed Gin stood and went to sit next to Matsumoto. " How old are you?"

She stared down at her hands tightly clasped in her lap, " fourteen but I'll be fifteen in a few months."

He smiled at her, loving the way her cheeks pinked when he talked to her, "I'm nineteen. Still got a few months till I'm twenty though."

"Really you're so young…how did you end up working shouldn't you be in school?"

He shrugged, "I might not look it but I'm smart. Apparently I gotta head for business."

She kept her head down, she couldn't stop blushing he was so close to her, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. " What ya want me to call ya? Seems like Ran-san is your father's name for you and Rangiku Matsumoto is just to long."

"You can call me anything you want." She had looked at him when she said that then immediately went back to staring at her fingers. You don't just tell a guy that, she wanted to kick herself.

"So you would leave it up to me?" she nodded and he sat back and stared up at the ceiling for a second, "How about Giku?"

She turned and looked at him pouting, " No, that's ugly."

" Your right that doesn't fit at all." One slender hand came to her face and held it gently. He turned her to one side then the other, "How bout baby? That fits ya got a cute baby face."

She stood and put her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. " I'm not a baby."

"Fine fine." He put one hand to his face and rubbed his chin in the universal sign for thinking. "How bout Honey? Or maybe even sweetheart? Wait I got a good one…" He pause to build suspense and she moved closer to him waiting for him to speak again, " How bout Love? I think it fits ya perfectly."

She step back her cheeks were on fire and it was spreading, she didn't think she could blush so much. "My father would kill you Gin."

"Nah, he likes me, so what do ya say? Will you let me call ya Love?"

"No I will most definitely not." He smirked at her, she was so beautiful, photos didn't capture all her glory. He was just teasing her of course, although someday he would like to call her that. He had to get her use to him first.

"Ok, what about Moto-san for now…than maybe later on Love can come in the picture."

She nodded and he stood stopping inches from her, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, she jumped and he smirked, " I aint gonna hurt ya Mo-to-san…" he emphasized every syllable with a kiss on her cheeks. " Just trying to cool ya down, looks like ya cheeks could cause a fire."

"Kissing me is not helping Gin, if anything you're making me more embarrassed!"

"Why?"

"I…I… I don't know…you..you're just to close, feels like I..I'm on fire…"

"Oh really? I got the perfect remedy for that." His lips touched hers and she jumped, " It's just a kiss Moto-san lighten up."

"It's not to me, that was my first kiss you jerk." She pulled away from him running upstairs. He smiled to himself watching her figure disappear. She was feisty, he would enjoy taming her. He left ringing Eito to let him now he was going home.

The next morning Matsumoto had awoken to a dozen red roses by her bed with a small card.

"It wasn't just a kiss to me Moto-san, it was _our_ very first kiss.

I enjoyed the taste of your lips, and the way you blushed after I stole it."

Later, Love!

She had awoken from her dreams by the slamming of a car door. Gin was home? She glanced at the clock it was 12:30. She had slept for a long time. She went downstairs , knowing it would have been better to just stay in her room and pretend to sleep. At least then she could prolong her stay here even if it was just a few more hours. She had grown to love it there.

She sat in one of the couches and waited for him to enter. It seemed like an eternity before he appeared before her looking haggard.

"You're still awake?"

"Yea, I couldn't sleep so I just came down to get a cup of tea."

He nodded, loosening his tie and laying his briefcase on top of a table. He put a manila envelope on top of it and disappeared into the kitchen coming back with a cup of tea of his own. " So I guess ya heard the news?"

Matsumoto nodded and sipped at her tea, it burned her tongue.

"Well the day has finally come hasn't it?" a half-smile crossed his lips. He handed her the envelope. " It's the divorce papers, I had my lawyer draw them up, that's why I came back so late."

This was it, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't. " I'll look over them tomorrow and send them to your office."

"Ok, I think you will find it to your liking. If you want more just call I'll get my lawyer to revise it."

The silence in the room was defining. She set her tea down and walked over to the window. " I'll have to find a new apartment, do you mind if I stay till I do?"

"Take your time Rangiku. No rush."

She nodded solemnly. Since they met he had never called her Rangiku. He always favored Moto-san, even Matsumoto in certain situations. He was being so formal with her now. It was over.

"Don't look so sad, you're free now. Your beautiful, smart, rich you have your whole life ahead of you. The world is not ending."

For you it might not be , she thought, but mine is crumbling around me. If she asked him to let her stay would he? If she told him she wanted a real marriage she didn't want to divorce him would he take her back? She said none of it though.

" Do you know in what area you might wanna live? I can get an agent for you."

"Maybe Brighton, it was nice when we went there."

"Of course, how foolish of me."

"You're never foolish Gin. If that's one thing I've learned about you."

" I wish I could second your sentiment." His voice was low, filled with sadness, she was surprised that he didn't hide it. " I was a fool to force you to marry me. At least you had sense to see that from the beginning."

She shrugged, "don't worry about it Gin, it's done."

He ran a hand through his hair, "So can I take it that you have forgiven me for what happened at the hotel?"

Matsumoto faltered, if he hadn't made love to her would she have realized that she was in love with him? Sooner or later she would of, but it was that night of passion that had stirred something in her. "Yea its water under the bridge Gin. Don't worry about that either."

"That's good." He stood to leave. " I will try and keep out of your way while you're here, I would like us to be friends when it's all said and done."

She nodded but said nothing, he walked away and she slumped down burying her head in her hands a stream of tears running down her face.

A/N: That's chapter four, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok here is the last chapter of Forced To Marry! I hope that you guys enjoy the ending and enjoyed my story. Thanks to everyone that favorite it or followed it. Also thanks to splitheart1120 and neoB for their review!

-Month later -

* * *

Matsumoto sighed looking out her window. The apartment she had rented was gorgeous it had a beautiful view of a nice little park. She had left his house almost a month ago and all she could think about was him. He had told her to call if she needed anything and so many nights she was tempted to do so, but she stopped herself. The only way to get over him was not to see him.

She had busied herself with her new found love of decorating. She had started on her father's house. Doing a total rehaul of his living room. Which he had fussed at her, but in the end loved it. She sighed again. She hadn't told her father about the divorce, let alone that she was no longer living with Gin. He was finally doing better and she didn't want this to affect him. Gin had said nothing about it so it was fine as it was for now.

She glanced at the clock, now that she was a "free" woman her friends had invited her to a new restaurant opening. She had tried to say no but they coerced her into it. And in a few minutes she would have to leave if she wanted to make it there on time.

As she walked into the restaurant the Maître d' seated her with her friends.

"Ran your late!"

"Sorry traffic was a little rough Rukia. I'm here now." The night went on they drank champagne and ordered. Halfway through a glint of silver caught her eye and she gasped. It was Gin and he had a woman on his arm. She tried to get a glance of her as they was seated. It was Ms. Legs as she had become accustomed to calling her. She didn't know her name didn't want to know it. They sat together and order the waiter bringing out a bottle of champagne. Sipping her drink she watched as Ms. Legs smiled up at him as they toasted. Matsumoto frowned, a quick kick of jealously knotting her stomach. How silly of her to think that she could move on. How silly of her to let one night of sex make her cold to other men. Yet she knew it had to be Gin or no one else. She pried her eyes away from their smiling faces to her friends.

" I got to go, Rukia, Momo. I'm sorry but I'm not feeling so good."

"Are you ok Ran?" Momo stood helping her out of her seat, "Let me drive you home."

"No, no I can drive I'll catch up with you tomorrow." The two girls nodded and Matsumoto made a mad dash for the exit. He was just laughing and smiling with her as if he didn't have a care in the world. How easily he had gotten over her. She didn't bother changing when she got home she just dragged herself into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

-Next day-

* * *

In the distance she could hear the faint ringing sound, but she couldn't wake herself up to open the door. If it was important they would call her cell. The ringing did not stop and she opened her eyes getting up groggily. At some time during the night she must have removed the dress she had been wearing. She grabbed a robe and threw it on. "I'm coming!"

"Ran, oh thank God, we've been calling all morning." Rukia and Momo stood outside her doorway.

"Come in, sorry I guess I was tired."

"I can see that." The youngest of her friends said.

"You guys want some coffee or something? Your welcome to it, let me just change."

Matsumoto went to her room throwing on jeans and a tee, when she came back they had set out a nice steaming cup for her.

"We were just worried about you after last night, Ran." Rukia took a small sip of her tea. Her face was filled with concern.

"I'm fine it was nothing, maybe a 24 hour bug or something I am over it though."

"Well just in case you aren't I brought you some medicine."

"Thanks Momo. Thank you guys for coming over here but I'm fine a little sleep did me wonders."

Her friends looked at each other then her , " We didn't know he would be there Ran, promise."

"Huh?"

"Ichimaru… We didn't know he was going to be there if we did we would have chosen somewhere else to eat."

Matsumoto laughed, " Oh it doesn't matter that he was there, he's a free man he can do what or whomever he pleases."

"Ran-san are.."

Matsumoto held up her hand stopping Momo's words, " how about some TV no more talk ok." The two girls nodded and Matsumoto flipped on the TV flipping through the channels when the words Geurian- Type flashed across the screen. She stopped, that was her father's company. She watched intently as the story unfolded. There had been an explosion there. Five people were seriously injured and many still missing inside the company included the acting CEO Ichimaru Gin. Matsumoto sat in horror watching the screen. She jumped up her cup crashing to the floor as she ran to the door grabbing her keys.

"Wait Ran let me drive."

"No Rukia I'd rather go by myself."

"You're in no condition to Drive Ran." Momo grabbed the keys from her and they ran to the car.

"Ran, just be optimistic." Rukia tried to calm her down as Momo sped down the freeway.

"How can I? Gin is there somewhere he might be…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Or alive." Momo chided.

"If he is your gonna have to tell him Ran, you can't live your live regretting not telling him how you truly feel. If he is alive this might be your second chance Ran."

Matsumoto nodded. Black smoke rose into the sky and momo sped up. Fire fighters and police were everywhere. She hopped out of the car before it stopped and ran to the front, an officer stopped her and she flashed her id and he let her in. There was several engines continually spraying the building and ambulances arriving every second.

She watched as firefighters brought bodies out of the wreckage, she watched each her heart sinking lower and lower. A nurse rushed past her to the tent they had set up to treat the victims. As more fire fighters emerged she watched hoping to see his Silver hair glimmering somewhere, she ignored the closed body bags that sat on the farthest side of the tent. Out of the corner of her eye she caught silver locks that were streaked with black. It was…it was Gin. Her body went weak with relief.

She rushed over to him, he had paused reaching into his pocket to for a handkerchief to wipe the soot from his eyes. "Here" her voice faltered. She was happy he was alive and standing in front of her she didn't know what she would of done if he hadn't come out.

"Moto-san? What are ya doing here?"

" I saw the news and rushed down here I wasn't sure if..if…."she started sobbing.

He smiled at her, " Go home Moto-san, ya shouldn't be breathing the fumes here." He said softly to her.

She shook her head, " If you're staying I am too."

"It could take a few hours."

She just nodded and followed him to the tent. She didn't know how many hours had passed as she helped the victims. She had sent Momo and Rukia back to her house, they had argued but she said no she would go home with Gin tonight, just to make sure he was ok. It was dark when Gin finally came to get her. He took her hand gently leading her to his car.

"Ya should have gone home when I told ya to Moto-san." He glanced at her, she looked exhausted, her clothes stained with ashes.

"I.. I'm fine Gin, just hungry. I'll feel better when I get something into my stomach."

"And a bath." He said jokingly. She laughed too, they both stunk something fierce.

Norman and the cook and his other staff greeted them, the worried look on their faces told him they cared about him. He assured them he was ok and led Matsumoto upstairs. She fidgeted at the top stair.

"What room should I use?"

"The one ya used to."

"Wasn't it yours before I came Gin? I would have thought you moved your stuff back already."

"I did, but I thought you might feel better in familiar surroundings."

"Thanks." He said nothing and went to the adjourning room. She rushed into the shower washing her hair and when she was done she felt like a new woman. She stepped out in a towel not wanting to put on her old clothes. She went to the closet, then remembered this hadn't been her room for a long time. She donned the robe that laid on the bed, Gin wouldn't mind if she wore it. As she put it on a small flash of gold caught her eye. It was a picture frame. She glanced at it. It was her and Gin, from their honeymoon in New York. He was smiling down at her as she looked at the photographer.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped. "Yes?"

"Mr. Gin told me to let you know you left some clothes here when you left, they are in the room down the hall."

"Thanks," she sheepishly set the picture down and made her way to the room. When she opened the closet she was amazed. Half her wardrobe was there. Shows how much a mess she was when she had left. She picked the simplest one and donned it, going down to the living room. Gin sat there in jeans and t-shirt. With all the ashes and grime removed from his face she could see a dark bruise running down his face.

"Don't worry it aint as bad as it looks."

"What happened?"

"Eh, any number of things, don't remember though."

She frowned as they went to the kitchen, " I'm not that hungry." the table was spread with fruit, cheese and sliced meat.

"It's only a snack Moto-san. Ya did say you were hungry but I didn't think you would wanna eat anything heavy so late."

She dived in, uncaring of how she looked in front of him, she was starving. She ate what she could then sighed.

"For someone who wasn't hungry ya sure did put it away."

"Well you didn't eat anything Gin." If it was the way he normally ate it was no wonder he had lost weight. "Besides I always eat when I'm nervous."

His eyebrow rose and she regretted saying that, " You're not afraid of me, surely?"

"Well we didn't really part on the best of terms…"

"But you came back."

"Because I was afraid you were dead Gin and…"

"I aint. Even though you don't think us as friends, I hope you don't believe us enemies."

"No I don't."

"Good , cause I'll always be ya friend Moto-san."

"Really?"

"Yea."

She didn't want his friendship, she wanted his love but that's not what he was offering. " Its late I should be going home."

" I don't think you would make the trip back, you look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet. Stay tonight then you can leave in the morning."

She smiled to herself happy she would get to see him in the morning. She had missed his voice, his face. He would laugh at her if he knew what she was thinking.

" Why didn't you acknowledge me that night at Peir's?" She was off in her thoughts when he abruptly asked that.

"You saw me?"

"Well ya, I aint blind Moto-san, you're conspicuous."

"Oh, well you were there with Ms. Legs so I didn't want to bother you." She forced a smile to her lips, she hoped it didn't look to fake. " Maybe she might be the next Mrs. Gin. So I didn't want to interrupt."

" I aint marrying again."

She said nothing for a few minutes then picture on his desk coming back into her mind, "why do…" she stopped feeling self-conscious.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why so jumpy then?"

She said nothing and he changed the subject, " Ya wasn't with Kisan at the Peir's."

"Why would I be? I haven't talked to him in forever."

"So it's over then?"

"It's been over, you read way to much into it."

"Weren't ya in love with him though?" she shrugged and he said nothing else, the silence filling the room.

"I seen some of your work in the papers, I know you would be a big success."

" Have you ever been wrong about anything Gin?" she ask amusingly.

"Yea."

"As in…"

He turned to her, "Do you enjoy dumping salt in my wounds?" he questioned with startling viciousness. " Why did you come down here anyways? Couldn't ya just call like a normal person."

She was visibly taken aback by his words and she stood to leave, but her legs felt like Jell-O.

"Sorry." He said clumsily , " it's just been one helluv a day."

She made a slight movement to say ok. Why had she come here. It was a mistake he still hated her. "Should I commence the divorce or will you do it." Better now than later. She had forgotten all about it. The envelope laid on her desk un-opened."

"Doesn't matter." He turned away from her and she sighed.

"If you want I can go back to Brighton tonight I don't have to stay here."

"There's no need for you to drive there tonight." His tone made it plain that he didn't want her there.

"Ok well if I don't see you in the morning could you call me and let me know how everyone is doing?"

"Yea."

"Thanks." They were talking as if they were two people who just met, and had no connection between them. It was all her fault though, if she hadn't been such a bitch to him the whole marriage maybe their relationship would be a lot different now.

She laid in the huge bed, awake. Her mind racing on what could have been if she hadn't been such a fool. Gin would never love her and she was cursed to be alone for the rest of her life. She tossed and turned. Here she was an unloved wife in her husband's home. He had obviously regretted their marriage so much he didn't care about his position in the company he had sent her packing the moment he was able to. It was better to take the chance with the company than have her with him any longer. At least if she was out of his life he could forget about almost raping her. But if that was the case why keep a picture of her next to his bedside?

It made no sense at all. She sat up and peered into the darkness for the lamp. Why would he want to see her face last thing before bed and first thing in the morning if he hated her so? No amount of head scratching provided her with the answers. She would muster up her courage and go ask Gin. She didn't stop to think she jumped up threw on her robe and silently walked to his room. There was light under the door so he wasn't sleeping yet. She knocked softly.

"Yea?"

She opened the door slowly, he was reading in bed shirtless.

"What's wrong?"

Now as she stood there she desperately wanted to shut the door and run back to her room. She didn't want to humiliate herself in front of him, which is exactly what she set herself up for.

"Well what do you want?"

She stood silent for a second, " it's about my picture." The words fell from her lips, "If you can't stand me staying here for just one night, why do you keep a picture of us on your bedside table?" She felt proud of her self when he glanced at the picture next to him.

"Why do ya think Moto-san?" He said monotonously.

"I haven't a clue."

"You never do when I'm involved." He said cynically, " Think Moto-san why does anyone keep a picture of someone next to their bed?"

"In your case I really don't know, it can't be because you love me, cause the moment my father was better you told me to I was free to go."

"What did want me to say Moto-san? Ya couldn't wait to leave." He ran a hand through his hair, he was getting annoyed at her, " Go back to bed, I don't have time to spoon feed you like a baby."

"I was just curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." He chuckled, " Always curious. Curious why I wanted to marry you, curious about my lost love, curious about this picture."

"Why is it so shocking? Do you enjoy making this whole thing into one big mystery"

"Actually I do, if you open up too much it can make ya vulnerable."

"Fine forget I asked, stay behind your wall of mysteries." She hmpthed, "I could care less anymore."

She was hallway to the door when he stopped her, " If I answer one of your questions the rest will fall in place."

She turned back to him and their eyes met, it took her back to the first time she had met him. His gaze was the same as it was then.

"It was you Moto-san." He said softly, barely above a whisper. " You were my lost love."

"Me?" she didn't believe what he was saying, " But Yoruichi said…"

"She told you the truth. For years I loved someone that didn't love me."

"But, why didn't you tell me?

"I did, when I proposed to you on your 17th birthday. Ya didn't believe me. You thought I wanted you for the position in the company."

"Well you didn't try hard to convince me you didn't."

"No matter how hard I would have tried you still would have thought the same. You like to think the worst of me."

Matsumoto frowned it was true, she wouldn't of believed him, she would of called him a liar to his face every time he said it and now she felt ashamed.

"I hoped that when we married you would see that I truly did love you but then I messed it up when, when I forced you to.." He paused, then spoke "To set the records straight Moto-san I have just as many shares as you in the company, in fact if it came down to it I have the power to act in the stead of another large shareholder. So if anything had come up I would win," He said Matter-of-factly.

Her shoulders slumped realization washing over her, " You didn't need to marry me then…" she said more to herself than him. She stared at him for a minute before rushing over to his bed, her robe caught on the carpet revealing she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Ya wanna finish in the morning." His breath caught at the glimpse of her skin under her robe.

" No, I want you Gin."

"If you're messing with me…"

"I'm not!" she cried out, she sat next to him on the bed, staring into his eyes,

" I love you Gin. That's why I came I was going crazy thinking you might have died in the explosion. If you were alive at least I could hope that one day we would be together but if you were dead I would just have the few memories of us. I promised myself if you were alive I would tell you the truth I would tell you that I love you and I don't want a divorce I want to make it work. But you were so nonchalant, I figured you didn't want me.."

"Moto-san you are dense, don't you know you're the only woman I want?" He pulled her to him, but hesitated.

"Gin." She moved till her lips where inches from his ear, " I do love you and I think you should know I realized it after you made love to me."

He looked at her, " Really Moto-san?"

"Yes.." She couldn't say any more his lips were pressed against hers, his hands fumbling at the robe pushing it off her shoulders, " Are you really here Moto-san?"

" Yes," she whispered, " in your room and in your bed." He pulled her between the sheets and immediately she could feel him harden.

" We both been dense Gin, thank kami we got a second chance." He nodded and kissed her.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you have divorced me without telling me?"

"I don't know. When I saw ya at the Peirs, you looked happy, I figured you were over me."

"I thought the same when you were with Ms. Legs."

"Ms. Legs? Oh Anastasia?"

"That's her name?"

"Yea."

"What was the deal with her, I seen you two laughing and going on, I thought you had moved on."

He snickered, " With her? Yea right. She aint my type Moto-san. We were celebrating her new job. Her husband left to the states a few weeks back and finally she found a job there it was going away party but no one else showed up," he said humorously.

"Again I was wrong." She laughed at herself, would she ever be right where Gin was concerned?

" Now I have a question for ya Moto-san."

"mmm-hh." She said as her hand traced a small circle around his chest, inching lower.

"Why was I your first? You're so beautiful I can't believe another man hasn't tried to make love to you."

" I almost did with Kisan but he wasn't right for me, I guess I was waiting for the right guy to come along and sweep me off my feet."

"Or force ya to marry him?" He smiled and her giggles were cut off by his lips on hers.

" I love ya Moto-san."

"I love you too Gin."

* * *

The end!

A/N: That's all Folks! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
